Alpha & Omega
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: Anna has a secret and that secret has to be kept under tight wraps, but what happens when an anomaly occurs with secrets all her own? An attraction? Rivalry? Perhaps a bit of both? (Still not good at summaries.) Modern AU. Elsanna. Non-Incest. OOC because why not?
1. White & Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _'You can run away from yourself so often, and so much, just because the broken pieces of you cut your feet too deeply if you stay around for too long. But then what if someone were to come along and pick up those pieces for you? Then you wouldn't have to run away from yourself anymore. You could stop running. If someone sees you as something worth staying with - maybe you'll stay with yourself too.'_

 _-C. JoyBell C._

* * *

Creed.

My stomach rumbled. My pockets had holes in them and my wallet had been stolen so long ago that I didn't remember all that was in it. Actually, I didn't even remember what _state_ it gotten lost in. I'd gotten a new ID whenever I had the chance, but they never stayed with me too long anyway. Maybe there was a picture of my parents? _Oh well._

Another low growl reminded me that I hadn't eaten in three days. _Great._ It really was too bad that humans needed sustenance, lest they pass out or turn into bones before dying altogether. _That's profoundly morose. Idiot._

Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I let out a fatigue-laced yawn and then I scanned the bustling people of the familiar street I'd found myself on. _Okay. Who am I looking for?_ Slipping off the short sidewall, I then pulled my hood over my head and slunk into the alleyway beside me. I may not have had that much energy at the moment, but the thrill I usually got before I acted began pulsating through me while I jogged down the ally to the opposite street.

 _This_ street seemed like I'd stepped into a whole other world, seeing as the homes there were more rundown than the ones I'd just left. The Docks. It was ghetto, but it had been my home for more than a few years and _since_ I knew it like the back of my hand, I knew exactly who I was looking for.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I wasted no time in picking up speed. My target was locked. Those gold chains and handle snapped into my hand so quickly, it took the girl by total surprise. I heard her scream _"HEY!"_ But I easily ignored it and ran as fast as I could, narrowly dodging an oncoming car before continuing on to a stupid dead end.

 _The jig is up._ My eyes beheld the high, nearly intimidating gate and I did an instant calculation while the two caught up to me. Their breathing was a little more heavy than mine, but from the way they looked, I supposed they didn't really know how to handle themselves. Girly. Prissy. Somewhere along those lines. _Like you're better off._

"Give us the purse and we won't press any charges."

The one that spoke in a delicious commanding tone had this incredible flaming hair that looked like it could burn someone with a single wave. Her eyes were piercing, like they could see straight through me and even from where we stood, I could see clear dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her body was just...fuller. Well, fuller than _mine_ , at least. What with those womanly curves barely hidden by her long green coat, the heels she was wearing. Not much else was visible, yet it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that she was, indeed, _very_ pretty. The other one was around the same height and build, but looked like she'd gotten in a fight with a piece of glass and the glass won by chopping her hair off. Brunette, with what looked like green colored eyes. (I only say that because they were wide and innocent rather than the redhead's, who's were glaring at me.)

 _Bet you have nice eyes too._ I thought with a smirk directed at them both, and then _her_ as an individual. Without another word, I sprung back into action and ran for the corner of the gate to where a few plywood boards had been carelessly stacked. The first step had me propelling upward as my hand reached the top of the bars. Using my momentum, I stealthily ran up the rest of the boards and vaulted over until I landed gracefully on the other side. The boards clattered to the pavement and I turned around to catch one more glance at the redhead before sprinting off down the street.

 _I won't be hungry tonight!_

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

Too bad I wasn't alone because it took all I had to _not_ chase that girl down.

Lunch time had been what provoked the two of us out of hiding. Well, it was a good a time as any to get my overworked buddy out of the office she was always cooped up in. Had I known that we were going to get targeted by a sneaky little purse-snatcher, I would have suggested we strolled down some other street for fresh air. Alas, the girl had taken us off-guard and had easily gotten away. For now.

"Yeah, you're right, Punz." I let out a breathless chuckle, trying to appear as winded as she was after our block and a half chase. "I feel _all kinds_ of lucky." We'd just been talking about how my cousin's firm gave low-income people access to the legal system and about how this one other girl had gotten out of some serious jail time thanks to her. _I_ hadn't been so useful in helping people lately, but chose to keep that to myself.

While my cousin been going on about how lucky I was for getting back home just a few weeks ago was when the girl in white struck.

"H-how did she even do that?" Rapunzel asked like she couldn't believe what had just gone down scant moments ago. Like she'd forgotten that her _purse_ was stolen. _Oy._

"Probably does crazy squats." I shrugged, eventually walking forward when something caught my eye. It seemed to be a chain from the pants she was wearing. They were black and a little baggy and judging from the what she ran off with, was it safe to say that they weren't even her pants? Huh. "There's this, if anything." Pulling it off the gate, I turned to toss it back to my cousin, who snorted.

"Great. Now what?" Green eyes blinked in confusion as she held up the only piece of evidence we had.

"You're just-" I rolled my own eyes and snatched the chain from her. " _I'll_ handle it while _you_ get back to defending innocent people."

"Yeah!" She chirped in agreement. "Maybe you'll have better luck than me with tracking it."

"Don't mention _that_ stupid word again." I waved her away and then turned one last time to peer down the closed off street like the mysterious girl in white would be there. Nothing.

 _Those eyes. She was kinda pretty, though._


	2. Made You Look

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _"Yeah."_

It felt funny for me to be calling around. Like I was back in high school without my usual set up. "Anyway, I see that you sell a particular pair of pants with chains on the sides of them?"I tried to play nice considering I'd at this for a _long_ time now. _34 stores and no sign of her!_

 _"Yeah."_ The other line droned on, making me clench my teeth in annoyance.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a name to one of your customers if I gave you a description?"

 _"Yeah."_

"Forget it." I growled, nearly slamming the phone down through the table. _How do people do this?!_ My hands came up to rake through my hair, _so_ ready to tear some of it out.

"Anna, I told you." A gruff voice sounded from behind me, causing me to swivel around in the chair to see my best friend glowering at me. "You can't just come here and use my computer! Captain's already up my butt for that stunt you pulled last week."

"You mean when I saved your life and then you go and let them search my house without a search warrant?" I couldn't help but glare right back at him. We'd been working together for a few weeks now and then he went and buckled under pressure when he got caught in the crossfire of a disputing mob boss and his son.

My reputation had exceeded me, so nearly everywhere I went, people had specially made bullets. Luckily, that was only the ones who took the news and gossip seriously. Others thought nothing when it came to certain myths and hoaxes about a blood thirsty wolf that hunted once every full moon. The targets usually consisted of very crooked politicians, bank robbers, extortioners, the lists went on and when I first heard it, I had a good laugh.

And then I got shot by a special bullet trying to save my best friend who later said his hands were tied when officers showed up at my doorstep to search the house. They thought I was some sort of vigilante/wolf. Again. It was a good laugh at the time.

Now?

"They didn't find anything." He grumbled, casting his eyes away from me.

"No." A sharp breath passed from my lips. "But, Kris, there are times I wish I hadn't told you my secret." I stood up and milked the guilt by limping past him like I was still in pain from that stupid wound. It wasn't his fault entirely, but I still felt the need to punish him for startling my adoptive mother the other night. That woman had been through enough already.

"Anna-"

"I'm having a crappy day." I snapped, pulling out my phone when it vibrated in my pocket. The number told me it was one of the stores I'd called earlier. "You can make it up to me later. Right now I have to deal with an important purse-snatching case."

"Or, maybe I can help you right now instead." Kristoff suddenly stepped closer with a knowing smirk, shiny badge giving me the same look. I held my finger up so I could take the call and when I hung up, I sent him a devilish grin.

"Can you arrest someone for me?" I asked with an innocuous smile as I reached over to take his bulky arm to lead him out the door.

* * *

Creed.

"Elsa Thyrie Creed." A gargantuan blonde came through the door holding a very decent-sized looking folder that I took note of while he circled around me with wary eyes. On the other hand, I fought the urge to yawn and settled down in my seat. _Been here, done it._ Kristoff Bjorgman. Detective with a partner named Sven something-or-other. Early thirties, thus, in his prime. "Where are your parents?"

"Deer Creek cemetery." I kept my face in check, also noting the reflective glass behind the detective's large frame. _Are you standing back there, too?_ Pretending that I could see the redhead who'd _probably_ been the one to find me, I came up with something to tell him on the spot.

"Sorry to hear that." Bjorgman suddenly sat down across from me.

"You and everyone else." I muttered sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"Nope." Bjorgman shook his head. "You've been ID'd as a suspect in a purse snatching."

Clearing my throat gently, I fought the urge to mess with the strings on my hoodie. "I think I got that memo."

"This is actually quite the list, Miss Creed." The blonde examined the folder closer like he hadn't gotten a good look until right then. "Petty theft, B and E, robbery, petty theft, stolen car, petty theft-" Dark eyes lifted to mine curiously. "Got a problem with banks?"

"Well, you can't exactly _carry_ one, can you?" A dirt-eating grin captured my lips and I swear he bristled at me.

"Perhaps prison can earn you some new skills." He practically said through his teeth.

 _Not one for much jokes, huh?_ "You think I _want_ to steal?" I asked instead, clashing my eyes with his. "I don't have any other choice, Detective." Trying a different approach, I let my guard down a little more. "My dad," I began. "He had a problem. I used to think he thought there was no rules to running away from his problems. No...checklist of things to cross off, no instructions, just, pick a path and go." Looking away, I stared off into the distance. "On random days he would pack us all up and I'd watch the amazing colors blur by until he found somewhere harmless enough to hide in for awhile. His problems always found us." I felt my eyes well up a bit. "I thought: if there aren't any rules to running, then I wonder why it's the same every time. It felt like I'd left a little bit of who I was in each house we've left empty. Like I'd scattered pieces of _me_ in towns all over the country. A trail of dots leaving unidentifiable trails that appear like stars littering the night sky."

I wasn't looking at him again. "I can't connect those dots to make a pretty picture, Detective. All I see is a shell of a man who lost his will to live and a mother that followed right after him like the dutiful wife she was." A sniffle left my nose. "I'm all alone now and I'm trying- believe me, I'm _trying_ to live a righteous life. _I've_ stopped running, but that doesn't dissolve the fact that I'm not privileged enough to have as much as other people. Right?"

Detective Bjorgman's jaw flexed and I saw a finality there that made me push a hand stressed through my hair.

 _Gotcha._


	3. Night & Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _You are not getting away that easily._ I thought as I dismounted my bike and placed my helmet in the compartment. Being down in the heart of the Docks was a fairly dangerous place to be at night, but I wasn't most people. Dangerous for _them_ , that is.

I still couldn't believe what I'd witnessed at the precinct. After the girl's confession, Rapunzel had had this very real look of hurt on her face as she told me to not press charges and that the purse wasn't worth what the girl with the white hoodie was going through. So, why was I here at her house after getting information from Kristoff? I really wasn't sure, but as I climbed the staircase, I discretely glanced around to make sure there wasn't another surprise waiting for me in the shadows.

 _One. Two. Three._ Three knocks and I found myself face to face with the fairly attractive purse snatcher. For a split second before she hastily closed the door once again. I bit back a chuckle. "How...how'd you figure out where I live?" Came her more than surprised voice from the other side.

"There's this thing called _the internet._ Heard of it?" I asked casually, trying _not_ to wonder how she was able to stay in a house like this when she seemingly had no one else to turn to in Arendelle. "I'd like to talk to _you_ and not this door if that's alright." I cleared my throat and crossed my arms in waiting.

I didn't expect her to open the door so quickly, but once she did, I suddenly felt my face heat up just a tiny bit. She was wearing a skimpy little white t-shirt with a _Sex Pistols_ logo on the front that didn't cover much else of her taut torso, along with boy shorts that showed off her long creamy looking legs. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, making her appear even younger than her age and I got to see what a complete marvel those blue eyes of hers were. And her hair. I instantly thought that if silver had a sort of flame, it would look just like those thick locks that spilled down her back in a controlled fashion.

"So, I take it you aren't pressing charges on little ol me?" She batted her thick eyelashes at me after a quick glance around as if to see if I'd come alone. "Or perhaps you came to make an honest woman out of me?"

 _I swear._ "Are you suggesting I take you to bed?" I made sure to raise an amused brow at the little minx.

"Read me a bedtime story while you're at it." She smirked playfully, leaning against the door in a way that made her stomach muscles flex along with her biceps. Honestly, she was a little on the lean side, but those curves of hers were undeniable. I had to watch myself. "You know, I think I had you pegged wrong, Red." Her blue eyes fell along my body before slowly coming back up to engage my own in a lingering contact. "Coming to the Docks in the middle of the night, you have to know that it's not that safe."

"I can handle myself." I defended haughtily. "Frankly, I think _you're_ the one that needs to be careful."

"I like a girl in charge." She winked, making me swallow whatever else I wanted to say right then.

"Look, can I just get the purse back?" I fixed my face into a more stern one. Hopefully. _Unbelievable! Two seconds with the girl and you're left in a tizzy!_ My mind snickered at me.

"Ah, the value of a vintage purse." Without closing the door again, the girl leaned over, exposing more of her stomach to me before returning with said purse. That smirk hadn't left her face. "The only things missing are a few bucks and _these._ "

Looking up from the contents of the purse, I saw her holding onto a box of cigarettes. The sight made me flex my jaw in disappointment. "Mm." Was all I could think to say.

"That's a filthy habit, you know." The girl tossed the box behind her. "I prefer _not_ to make out with an ashtray, thank you very much."

 _Wait, what?!_ "Oh. Th-that- those aren't mine." I spluttered as soon as she'd implied those lips of hers, feeling my neck begin to warm up too. "This is my cousin's." Emphasizing the purse like an idiot.

"I see." The girl was nibbling on that aforementioned lip as she thought that over. "Good to know."

"Goodnight." I replied woodenly before something unpredictable happened.

"Hey, Red?" When she called out, making me pause and then turn around. "What's your real name?"

"Anna." I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Can I give you some last minute advice, Anna?" The girl sauntered out into the chilly night air, but seemed unfazed by it. Seeing as I hadn't moved a step further, she moved closer so she could be as close as we had been a few moments ago. "One: be careful around the Docks."

I held back a scoff. _If you only knew._ "And the second?"

"Don't fall for every sob story someone like me tells the police." The girl named Elsa sent me a wicked grin before turning on her bare heel so she could sway back toward the door. My eyes were most certainly _not_ watching the roll of her hips too closely. "You have a good night now, Anna Bancroft." Another devious wink was cast at me as she closed the door.

Letting out a long breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, I then turned to get to my bike. _Easy does it, Anna._

She knew my name that whole time.

* * *

Creed.

Walking through the door, I was instantly greeted with the comforting scent of coffee beans and pastries. _Yum._ There were people there on their laptops and the majority of them had to-go mugs beside them or some sort of pastry, but I paid them all no mind as I strode up to the counter with an easy grin on my lips.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you around the last few days." The barista greeted me once our eyes met. "How are you?" He questioned further before turning to get to work on my order. In truth, I'd ordered the same thing every single time and had actually forgotten all that I'd asked for in it the first time around. I just knew that it had an unhealthy amount of espresso shots and chocolate in it's depths. It even had its own name.

"Oh, you know." I shrugged. "Just trying to get by." When he turned back around, I placed the money on the counter. It wasn't like I squandered _everything_ I'd...collected. Besides, who would deny the simple pleasure of an early cup of coffee?

"That's life. Here you are ma'am, one _Jacked Up Coffee_." Olaf's smile was infectious as he slid the cup over to me in exchange for the money. "How's the place treating you?"

"Excellent." I replied after taking in a long desirable whiff of my drink. I may have not minded the cold weather, but the scalding hotness of a coffee would forever have an awesome effect on me. "Thanks again by the way." I added.

"Well, it's not everyday you get asked to move in with your girlfriend." Olaf cleared his throat a little awkwardly. It had been funny because _she'd_ popped the question before he ever thought about it and since I was already his long-time roommate, he decided to leave the place to me after moving out. He was too good to me sometimes.

"That makes one of us." I chuckled, removing the lid to take a cautious sip and _gods_ was it amazing!

"Actually, that makes _two_ of us." Olaf waggled his eyebrows at me. "Don't think I forgot about Madison."

"Ah, Madison." I nearly spit out my drink at the remembrance of my crazy ex. "Glad _that_ ship has sailed."

"Kniivila, back to work! And _you-_ " A meaty finger was pointed at me by Olaf's boss. "Out."

"I paid this time, Schwartz. Don't get your designer panties in a wad." I held on to that snicker for later and backed off with another playful smirk on my lips before waving at my friend. "See you around, Olaf."

"By, Els." He started to wave, only to snap back around when his boss turned to glare at him. It was then that I decided to let out a chuckle as I got a high five from a fellow who understood me on the way out.

As I got to the sidewalk just outside, I'd paused to take another sip of my glorious concoction when a familiar face caught my attention.

"I didn't know purse snatchers took coffee breaks." The girl named Anna continued strolling up to me with an attractive grin on her delicious looking lips.

"Are you stalking me, Miss Bancroft?" I felt the need to ask, returning her grin like I'd thought of it first.

It had been over a week since the pretty redhead had shown up at my house and I had to admit that it was a bit of a shock seeing her there. To think she went to all the trouble of having me arrested, letting me go and _then_ showing up in the middle of the night? Then again, it was flattering to say the least because no one had given up so much of their time to try to keep up with me. And the fact that she was completely attractive was a bonus.

"My job's around here." She rolled her eyes, yet stopped in front of me.

That got my attention. "The daughter of Merida Lockhart _actually_ has a job?" I teased her by licking my lips after taking another sip, not missing the way her fetching eyes lingered on them for the briefest second and then shot away.

"You know, you should try it." Anna tilted her head slightly and only then did I really notice the scar that faintly split her right brow. It only added to the beauty of her face. I'd always thought scars were sexy. "Instead of hanging out on a street corner waiting to steal some defenseless woman's handbag." If she hadn't said anything else, I was sure I would have forgotten all she'd said to begin with.

"And miss out on all the potential gorgeous stalkers that stem from it?" I leaned in to whisper, "No thank you." When I got out of her personal space, I could tell that I'd shaken her up a bit. "But, say I take you up on that." I turned to slowly circle around the flushed woman. "Would you happen to know of anyone hiring high-school dropouts with a few priors, no references and a history of violence?"

"I might." Anna's voice suddenly turned for the better as she spun around to face me again. "The girl you saw me with?"

"Your _cousin_?" I air quoted, making her nose twitch.

"Yes. Her." She waved my knowing smirk away. "Anyway, _she's_ got a boyfriend who's opening that club that's not too far from here."

" _Misfire?_ " I asked incredulously. From what I heard of the guy that owned it, he was fairly rich. Along with the girl standing right in front of me, but that was besides the point.

"They could be hiring valet attendants." She prodded with this hopeful look that had me wanting to twist my face uncomfortably at her. _I don't need your charity._

"And you think it's a good idea for _me_ to take the keys to all these innocent peoples' cars?" Raising my hands, I couldn't stop the disdainful snicker that left my mouth. _This girl._

"You don't want to know what I think." Anna tried to give me a taste of my own medicine, which only succeeded in me leaning back in to her bubble to place my pointer right on her chest. Right under her left collarbone.

" _Yes_ , I do." I whispered and then pulled away so we could continue the rest of our day. "Call the guy and I'll see if I've got any free time on my hands, Sweetness."

"Don't call me that." She growled after me.

"Bye, Anna." I waved over my shoulder and a satisfied smile on my face.


	4. Dead End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _"Did you find anything?"_ Kristoff's voice sounded through my ear. We'd been on the heels of some idiot that had been kidnapping and killing the poor things, but as luck would have it, we seemingly came to a dead end. Unfortunately, it had been happening a lot and I was getting a little sick of it.

"Not yet." I muttered, still looking around at the first place they sent me. "Hey, Kris, about this girl-" If I didn't have any success with catching a criminal, I could try talking about something else. Multitasking.

 _"Not the purse snatcher."_ He groaned. Then again, I supposed it could have waited until later. Blast those eyes of hers. _"Anna, you need to stay as far away from that girl as you can."_ Came his stern tone that I'd always found a little annoying.

"Of course that was what I planned to do at first-" My mouth ran away from me. _Idiot!_ That time, I smacked my forehead and hopefully that was the end of my word vomit. "I-I mean- that-" Apparently not.

 _"We got him!"_ Krsitoff's voice suddenly sprung to life, making me perk up.

"Right. So, shut it down." I fought the urge to run off before he said anything else. If they got the live feed to suddenly go out, that would slow the killer down. Or, so we hoped it would. _I hate not knowing!_

 _"We can't._ " He confirmed my fear. _"But we do know he's working off an IPX at 43rd and Murdock. Or, so Gavin says."_ Kristoff sounded a little distraught at having brought in a civilian to help with this particular case. Well, it was either that, or we went in blind as usual. _"Hang tight, I'll-_ " He tried just as a finality settled in my gut.

"We don't have time!" I shouted before sprinting back to my bike and in a flash, I yanked my helmet over my head. Revving my engine, I spun out of there and raced down the road to cut into traffic. That was a good thing about bikes; they could fly right between stumped vehicles. "How's he doing?" I asked about the latest victim after pulling over and dismounting in front of the tenement building he'd mentioned.

 _"Not too hot. Anna, be careful."_

Heeding my friend's warning, I hurried through the door and then took the stairs two at a time until I reached the first floor. Six more to go. _He's here somewhere._ I flexed my jaw and kicked the first door in. Nothing. And the next room had nothing. Neither did the second floor. "Kris, I can't find him." I growled, not stopping myself from checking every room on every floor until I got to the roof. "He's not here, Kristoff. I checked all the floors!" A sick feeling twisted in my stomach.

 _"What?"_ He sounded as confused as I was.

"Is this even the right address?" I tried not to snap at him, but time was running out. The pseudo-vigilante who called himself _Punisher_ usually gave his victim a certain time limit to state why they should be able to keep living and then killed them anyway. They were all guilty in his eyes. I felt my heart racing, my hands began to shake and a familiar steam began to swirl around me. _No. Not yet._

 _"Crap!"_ Kristoff barked and after a few more seconds of confused cursing, he said, _"He- he moved- Gavin, how is this possible?!"_

"Talk to me, Kris!" I blew out a steadying breath. One of us had to stay calm.

 _"Starr and Ocean. Just west of you."_

"On it!" I answered while sprinting across the roof. There was no time to rush back down six floors for my bike. So, with a set gaze, I vaulted straight through the air and landed on one of the shorter buildings below with a roll to help steady me. Once I settled, I shot up and ran to the edge, only to practically sail through the gap that separated those two buildings. As I cleared the next rooftop, I saw a thick waft of steam erupt from my shoulders and it made me grit my teeth in budding annoyance. _Stop. It's in the middle of the day!_ Too bad my adrenaline set me off from time to time too.

 _There!_ When I got to the next address he'd given me, I wasted no time in jumping over the edge of the roof to latch on to the zig-zagging stairway on the side of the building. By the time I got to the last cage, a delivery truck was passing, so I let go of the railing and landed on the top of it for a short distance. When it stopped at an intersection, I hastily jumped off onto the back of another moving truck. Horns honked obnoxiously as I landed on the balls of my feet in the middle of the busy street, but I ignored them in order to keep running. Sliding over a squealing taxicab, I continued down to an ally with a fence that I'd cleared with almost no effort at all and as soon as I was preparing to run the rest of the way, I had to stop in surprise.

"K-Kris?" I forced out a heavy breath, letting my eyes take in the sight before me. "Starr and Ocean. It's empty." _This can't be right._ A low, dangerous growl tore from my throat with a bout of steam that dissolved into the air. "Find me the right address!" Again, I snapped.

 _"...Anna, it's over."_ A voice, not Kristoff's, answered instead. I stilled. _"Cavanah is dead."_

Damn it!

* * *

Creed.

There was a constant knocking at the door that had me rolling over in my bed with a loud yawn. _Ugh! Staying up on the computer all night has it consequences._ Peeking over my arm, I saw that my clock told me it was just after eight and I had to wonder how long I'd been asleep. Duty calls. And then sleep again, hopefully.

"Ronnie, if that's you, I already know about later tonight." Trudging down the hall in my usual skimpy nightwear, I didn't even think to check who it really was before I opened the door. "And I told you that I don't need a gun-"

"Elsa Creed?" The unknown guy asked as I stopped short.

"Yeah?" I didn't have time to do or even think anything when the needle went straight into my neck. My eyes grew wide and I jumped back to try to grab for my weapon, something, _anything_ that would help me, but nothing came. I wasn't cold at all.

Everything went black then.


	5. The Punisher?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

A long exasperated sigh escaped my lungs after I emerged from the shower. It had been a painfully unproductive day and the guy that Kristoff was after was still at large. _There's only so much I can do during the day._ I flopped lazily on the bed and didn't feel the remote under me until I heard the TV come on in the background.

 _"...the kidnapper seems to have another victim and is broadcasting the feed to his website. A warning to viewers, this is live footage..."_

I sat up so quickly, I felt my back pop in three different places and when I saw who the camera focused on, my blood ran cold. _No._

 _"Meet Elsa Creed."_ The distorted voice said. On the screen, I saw the girl that hadn't left my mind since the first time I saw her, standing there with traces of blood and several bruises on her flawless face. She was breathing a little hard and I was quite disturbed to see no traces of that playful smirk she'd shown me the few times we met. It just wasn't her. _"Arrests, larceny, robbery, aggravated assault. And yet you're out on the street. Another gang banger running free like the ones who killed my twelve year old daughter."_ There was a pause and I could see the tattered background of where they were, but nothing else gave anything away. I had no idea where to start looking for her.

 _"Would your daughter approve of you killing another girl?"_ Elsa spat, making whoever the person holding the camera was, snag her chin and roughly tug at it to make her look at him.

 _"I don't discriminate, Sweetheart. You're all the same."_ He sounded both angry and hurt at the same time. She'd struck a nerve somewhere.

 _"No, we're not."_ She growled at him. _"How dare you lump me with someone like that."_ There was a quiet dignity to her words that had my hands shaking uncontrollably. When he slapped her, I instantly sprang up from my bed and wordlessly slipped through the windows of my bedroom.

 _I'm through playing around._ More steam escaped from my mouth and nose as I exhaled in a steady pace, letting go. A low, pleased, rumble sounded when I felt my skin practically combust as an immediate fire swept through my body. No bones snapped as my elbows and knees changed direction, back elongating with a tail sprouting from just above my rear and finally, claws grew from my fingers and toes. It was free.

I exhaled deeply, exuding one last puff of steam before shaking my new russet-colored fur out. _Now where were we?_ I thought after taking a step forward, getting a feel for my new legs and change of perspective. _The girl named Elsa._ Cocking my head into the air I concentrated for a particular scent. One that made me dizzy from the first time I encountered it that day. It was the smell of frost. Fresh as newly fallen snow. Elsa was the epitome of winter and it had drawn me like a moth to the flame. Now, I couldn't explain the weird attraction I'd had to her right off the bat, but I knew that I couldn't let her die. I wouldn't.

 _There._ My eyes snapped open when I found the trail. My nails dug into the dirt and I sprinted off into the night. _The abandoned sub way._

* * *

Creed.

I could _not_ believe I'd gotten tricked so easily! Standing there in my sleepwear with my arms tied up in stupid chains and blood running from my face, broadcasting _everywhere_...what did I get myself into?

"I'll give you ten minutes to state your case, Elsa." The man that kidnapped me continued on about whatever, but I noticed he was holding a gun. It wasn't pointing at me, so it wasn't so bad. Yet. _You tricked me!_ I silently seethed at him. "Why should you get to live?" He asked me from behind a glaring light attached to his camera. I honestly hadn't even heard of him before and how he got a hold of my information was suspicious enough to piss me off.

"Screw you." I scoffed. " _You_ should get to live as much as you think _I_ do." My hands flexed in their restraints. _I'm so thirsty._ But this wasn't the time for that. " _I_ haven't killed anyone."

"Don't push me." He suddenly aimed the gun from his spot.

"Do it." I challenged, not caring about the outcome because when I got right down to it... "No one will miss me." Was my stunning conclusion. And they wouldn't. My parents were dead, the rest of my family was scattered everywhere else, but maybe Olaf would miss me. Just him, though. _Wow. That's so sad, Creed._ And partially untrue.

"You really don't care if you live or die?" He asked in slight confusion. Like he couldn't believe I wasn't begging for my life like I was sure other people did before me. Other people. There was _no_ way I was his first hostage. The crazy, almost wild look in his eyes and his scarily calm hands were a clear indication of that thought.

"What _does_ it mean to be alive?' I wondered out loud. While he pondered that on his own, I felt my energy building a little. Forget my thirst. There were still things I wanted to do, things I wanted to see. _I'm only nineteen!_ The moisture in my hands began to increase as I thought more about what I wanted, yet I allowed a hurt look to cover my features. "I-I'm just a waste." There was no way I was giving up that easily.

"Ah. Then, we agree on something." Suddenly emboldened, the guy took a step forward, raising the his weapon of choice again. "The world will be better off without you in it." The gun cocked just as I heard a soft _thud_ from somewhere on top of us. Fortunately, he hadn't heard it.

"W-wait!" I yelped, making him pause for a moment. Perfect. "I really gotta sn- sne-" My nose scrunched up in preparation. "Ah- ah- _ATCHOO!_ " The exaggerated sneeze that left my mouth materialized into tiny shards of ice that shot forward, cutting right into his face and he stumbled backwards with a cry of pain when one piece made it's way into his eye. _Now!_ Forcing my hands down, the chains that were around my wrists shattered like glass from the frost built up around them. Once I was free, I wasted no time in directing one hand at him and one to the rattling floor beneath us.

In his haste to get away from me, he'd dropped the camera and his gun, so while he was writhing around on the floor, I reached down to pick the camera up since it was closer. _Such a nice camera._ My mind told me as it began to frost over from my touch.

"Y-YOU WITCH!" The guy stammered, scrambling for his gun, but then thought better of it and pulled a second one out. My eyes shot to him and the hand that was already pointed at him began to tense when there was an internal surge that made the tips of my fingers begin to glow a pale blue. Sadly before I could finish him off, there was a loud crash as something smashed through the side window. It was only a split second before I twitched away on instinct to avoid glass shards, but I _swear_ I saw sharp teeth gleaming under the passing lights as the massive thing crashed into the poor guy and forced us apart from each other.

 _"Let her go!"_ That voice was more animal than human, but understandable at least. By the time my captor moved out of my line of vision, I saw the redhead standing there with a gun pointed at him. What's more? The woman was stark naked! Luckily, the guy was partly blinded and it was still dimly lit in the sub way car. "You kill her, she'll never get a chance to change." They both looked back at me, making me straighten up and hide the ruined camera behind my back as innocently as I could. I would have smiled, but they already started talking to each other again.

What was _she_ doing here? Was she here to rescue me?

"We're the only ones who can save this city." He whimpered, still holding his injured eye. Weirdly, he spoke as if he knew exactly who she was and that wasn't Anna Bancroft. Not the one in tabloids at least. I couldn't help but frown in confusion at them. _Why is she naked? And why is her face not covered? Surely anyone could recognize her._

"There's no way we're the same." Anna growled, cocking her own gun when he pointed his back at me. My eye twitched at the deadly barrel. _When did she get his gun?_

"No. No way. You have no idea how lonely it is when all that you love is taken from you. When people like her take it from you." The guy actually made me feel some form of sympathy for him because of the incredible conviction behind his words, no matter how twisted they were. That daughter of his must have been his whole world. _I wish Dad loved me that much._

"I _do_ know how it feels to be lonely." Yet Anna still tried to reason with him. It was then that I knew she wouldn't kill him unless he pushed her to. Who was she? "But that doesn't mean that you get to kill people in cold blood." Her voice filled the moving car. Too bad I was the only one listening.

"She deserves it." The guy said through his teeth, mind made up. "She's no different from the other gang bangers!" Swiveling back around, he aimed once more. I stiffened.

"NO!" Anna yelped just as the gun fired.

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _One. Two._ Two shots fired in the moving car. They were from the kidnapper's gun. Unfortunately for him, they landed nowhere near Elsa's person. Well, they _did_. It was just that by the time the smoke settled, Elsa was standing safely behind me and the bullets that had been fired had pierced into a silhouette of her. Honing in before it dissolved, I swear it looked like an exact ice sculpture of her. There was no other way to explain what I saw.

I'd never seen anything like it.

Before the so-called _Punisher_ could recover like me, I lunged forward and tackled him to the floor, quickly relieving him of his gun. He struggled like an angry bull, but instantly stopped after I pistol whipped soon as he was incapacitated, I turned back to the moderately stunned girl still standing behind me.

"You...wouldn't happen to have a phone on you, would you?"


	6. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Creed.

 _I can't stop thinking about it._ Lounging out by my usual wall, I suddenly looked up to the foreboding cloudy skies. Looked like incoming snow. The weather man said the highs would only be around 53 degrees and yet I sat there with a thin little hoodie on, lost in my thoughts and completely comfortable with the temperature. _I didn't die that night._ I could have. I was on my way to an early grave, but _something_ permitted me not to. Something shifted in me. Perhaps a will to live finally presented it?

Since I found out I was different from other children so many years ago, I figured I wouldn't ever have a shot at a normal life. For as long as I could remember, my parents feared me. _Me._ Their only daughter. When asked if I was born with powers or cursed, my dad easily answered and said that I was born with them. Try as he might, I still caught the stumble in his words- that slight hesitation of him not really even being 100% sure- all while my mother stayed quiet. She was always quiet. I only remember her saying a handful of words to me. Most of which never stated that she loved me.

On the other hand, _I_ didn't know any better. Life was simple for me. Like I knew that if I wanted it to snow, it would and who didn't like to play around in snow? I mean, there were even a number of songs made about the stuff I could create with a wave of my hands. There was nothing wrong with it in my eyes, but people began to talk. Kids were afraid of me and started calling me names. I didn't get it. What had I done?

Soon, I was introduced to hateful gloves and was told to hide my powers.

 _"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_ He had told me to say like a prayer whenever I thought about making a snowball. Now, don't get me wrong- my dad genuinely thought he was helping me- but I would find out later that he had had _no_ idea what to do with me. Mom said nothing. She diligently stood by his side while he tried to find ways to help me, but I saw what they wouldn't tell me in their eyes. They were afraid. And then every time _I_ slipped up was when my dad decided to pack us up and flee.

That got me to thinking that I'd told the Detective the absolute truth about my parents and their demise. _I_ was my dad's problem that followed him around. Chased him everywhere until he'd had enough. I've told the truth time and time again and people still think I'm bluffing. Honestly, I'd gotten used to it all and had began to pick up on my dad's habit of running away when someone found out what I could do.

Like father like daughter, so to say and it had lead me practically all over the country until I ran into a wise person who'd said to me: _"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares."_ He had been on the receiving end of one of my attacks because I was so tired and hungry that every little thing scared me and when he tried helping me, I lashed out at him. Only after I shot him with a blast of snow did I try to run, but my body gave out and the next thing I knew, I woke up in his dojo.

 _"To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."_ He had told me.

He had taught me about my abilities, how to, how not to, when to, and when not to use them. He trained me to fight with and without them and most importantly, he taught me how to accept and control my powers.

Those piercing turquoise, intelligent, and highly serious eyes of his reminded me of calm, yet deadly-if-provoked glaciers. His hair had been an unreal white color that stuck out in all directions and if I hadn't been driven into the ground by him every single day for workouts and training, I would have thought he was barely in middle school thanks to his less-than-average height and boyish looks. If not for his immense wisdom and passion to teach me all that I knew today, I could have laughed at his 'cute' efforts. Too bad he had other things to say about that. The funny thing was that after he left me feeling beaten up and spent beyond belief, he would go to sleep like it was nothing. I never could understand him, which was probably a good thing.

Anyway, I had stayed and trained with him for a year and a half until one night a strange woman came to the dojo dressed in clothes I'd never seen before. She was something else and by the next morning they were ready to go. Where? I didn't know, but when I asked, he told me that he was to attend an emergency captain's meeting because of an upcoming execution. I laughed.

And I never saw him again after that

Without him there in the dojo, I felt it was time to leave again because there wasn't anything left there for me. So as time went on, I ran less and less from things I encountered. Instead, I started using some of the things he'd taught me. Just not in the right way. If anything, because of the way I'd started living, I settled in a place for more than a month and would only pick another place to go to when I grew bored with the town or city I was currently in. Unfortunately that had been every town until I stepped off the boat in a place called Arendelle.

It was awesome there and I strangely felt at home. Being an orphan since the age of eleven and skipping from town to town since then had provided me with essential skills to stay fed, but the crime rate had been higher in Arendelle than anywhere else I'd been. Now _that_ got my attention right off the bat and I was pleased to find that the placed called the Docks took me in like I was a returning child. Alas, it only _felt_ like home there, but as nice as that was, there was something that was still missing and I did all I could to find it. Even becoming a person that the police 'enjoyed' seeing nearly every other week. I thought what I wanted was a thrill so I ran around with a few people that stole, I tried dating a few, I tried a lot of things the last year and none seemed to give me any sort of satisfaction. Because of that utter failure, I seriously felt like calling it and would have moved on in the next day or two once I got some food in me.

And then I met Anna.

Those profound teal-colored eyes of hers weren't fooled from the first moment we saw each other. When she showed up at my house, she wasn't there to harass me in the slightest. On the street, she came up to me with no hesitation, like she was also curious to the pull that I felt whenever I thought about her. And then she showed up in that sub way car. Granted, she'd been naked as the day she was born and at first her voice didn't sound human at all, but she didn't seemed fazed by it. Like she was comfortable just as she was.

I wanted that.

More so, I wanted to get to know more about her. Curse that little idiot Cupid for shooting _my_ gang banging posterior that day on the street. _I can't go back to the way things were._ My thoughts continued to plague me as I sat on that wall. _I don't want to go back to being nothing again._ I thought of my trainor and friend and what he'd tried to teach me. _I can be better._ I couldn't explain it. But, if I tried to, I would have had to say that it felt like my life was somehow connected to hers. As I sat up straight, my back popped in several places, eyes already scanning the streets in preparation.

 _I gotta find her._

* * *

 **Bancroft. A few nights ago.**

 _"How'd you think to look in the abandoned sub way?" Kristoff had asked me after I was dressed in the spare clothes I kept in his car just in case. Out of sight from everyone's eyes. He'd just gotten done watching them lead the Punisher away in handcuffs. I only shrugged and looked over to where Elsa was getting questioned, hoping she wouldn't be taken in too. I mean, she could have technically lost her life so it would have been a little ridiculous. But when they motioned her off, I turned back to my friend._

 _"You remember when Gavin couldn't pin him and I ran all over the place? He was underground." I clarified, making Kristoff let out an indignant chuckle as realization dawned on his face._

 _"Now that you mention it, Jared Lee used to work for the Department of Transportation and that's why he knows all the subway stops. Why we couldn't trace the signal." Kristoff scratched the back of his neck before slapping my shoulder. "Thanks to the Alpha we got another one."_

 _I smiled at him and then turned back around, only to find that the girl named Elsa was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

 **Bancroft. Present.**

I stared blankly at my hands. _These hands._ They'd been through a lot and were now calloused, yet no one could see that at a first glance. Only when people shook my hand would I see the barest hint of surprise at my grip in their eyes. I'd been raised in a wealthy family so I knew the difference between the utensils at a table and how to play the perfect daughter when standing beside my mother and her parents, but under all of that lay a secret.

One that spanned back years ago when I first got news I wouldn't ever walk again.

" _Yes._ I know it's been six months, but-"

Hearing my guardian's voice a few rooms over had me snapping out of my thoughts and getting up from my chair to quietly make my way down the hall to her study. This wasn't a time to reminisce about the life I'd left for the one I had now. I had other things to focus on.

"I am very well aware of the statistics, but I haven't given up hope and neither should _you_." She said in such a tense way that it had the bad kind of chills running down my spine.

"That's not good." I stated once she hung up and turned to find me standing in the doorway. Sky blue eyes lost some of their fire as she put her phone down next to a picture I'd seen her holding from time to time. It was of her and her parents.

"It's alright." She tried to wave me away, but I wasn't going to have it.

"Who was that?" I asked, noting the way her eyes lingered on the picture before looking at me with a somber expression. Her parents had mysteriously gone missing one day a few months ago, which in turn had left her in charge of their company. It was shocking news to both of us and we immediately did all we could to find them. Unfortunately, there was only so much we and the police could do. After numerous dead ends, the case was handed to the FBI while we tried to prepare to run the company. Only, Merida didn't deem herself worthy of handling all of that, but she sucked it up and I could tell that it was getting to her now more than ever.

"Insurance company." Merida sighed. "They insist on paying out _their_ life insurance policy." Her voice broke a little and I was there with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kristoff hasn't forgotten, you know. We're looking for them. The FBI." I whispered soothingly, making her chuckle just as softly.

"I certainly hope _you_ aren't out there, you know, risking your life and whatnot." She pulled back to pinch my cheeks like a toddler.

"Of course not." I smirked before a buzz in my pocket had me fishing for my phone. "Hello?" Holding a finger up in permission for a moment, Merida nodded and went to sit down at her desk where various clippings of their disappearance were laid out. When she noticed me watching, she put her findings away and turned to her computer instead as a soft sigh left my mouth. "What's up, Kris?"

 _"Anna, you need to get down here."_ Kristoff had his serious voice on, making me frown a bit at the urgency. Before I could ask, he got right to it. _"Your new best friend just showed up and she's- well, she said she's not leaving until you get here."_

 _She?_ I thought. _I have a best friend?_ When it dawned on me, I felt the need to face palm. _Of course._ "I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and then went to grasp my mom's shoulder once more, leaning in to whisper. "And I'll be home later."

"Stay safe." Merida reached up to pull me closer so she could plant a parting kiss to my cheek.


	7. Lead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Creed.

"So, what exactly do _you_ do?" I asked the blonde burly man who was sipping on the coffee that I'd brought him. I figured that if I was going to ask him 'nicely' where Anna was, then why not sway him with a peace offering? He seemed to like it anyway.

"You mean besides bringing troublemakers like you in?" The detective peered at me from over his cup.

"Exactly." I nodded before bringing my own deliciousness to my lips. "There's still time for me to grow up and what if I want to be a cop when I do?" Batting my eyes innocently at him.

"You have a strange sense of humor." He grumbled.

"Are you implying that a girl can't become a detective?" That time I leaned over to start playing with his phone again, to which he sighed in exasperation and stopped me. Again.

"A _girl?_ No." A snort left his mouth. "A _woman?_ Possibly."

"Eat your heart out, Bjorgman!" Another feminine voice came from behind him along with a paper airplane directed at his head.

Glancing upward, I saw the pretty Chinese woman that had thrown it and was now standing with her arms crossed defensively. _Sweet._ "I take it, _she's_ a detective?" I giggled when they both shot dirty looks at one another. Truthfully, my skin was subtly crawling at the sight of all of the uniforms hanging around one another. After spending a good amount of my time in precincts, I was ready to get out of there as fast as I could. _Come on, Anna._

"How did you know Anna would come here if you did?" The man turned his attention back to me after the other woman walked off. She was now talking to the man I recognized as the Captain. I doubt anyone could forget his face. When said man glanced back at me, I quickly darted my eyes away like he was the blinding sun. _No, I'm not in trouble today._ Previous mistakes had made him come over to question me himself if I held his gaze too long and I just wasn't up to talking to him at the moment.

"Because you two are friends, right?" I leaned back in my chair, stretching my legs out and then folding them after as my eyes studied the material. Olaf's pants were a little looser than mine, but when I was too lazy to do laundry, I usually nosed through his clothes. Today's were one of his older faded jeans along with my own worn out shoes. _That reminds me that I still owe him another pair of pants._ I'd torn those other ones by accident. Which wasn't bad at all because they had lead Anna to me. At least that's what I liked to think because I was usually pretty good at _not_ attracting people that ended up on my doorstep. (All that I 'collected' I turned into the lost and found when I was done.)

"How did-" Detective's bushy brows furrowed as he started to ask what I was prepared to answer.

"Anna made a call from _my_ phone the other night, remember?" Granted, I had no idea where she disappeared to right after she gave me the phone back, but I had the suspicion that she wasn't too far away. My body tingled that whole time as if someone were watching, practically _undressing_ me while I sat there and I had relished in the maddening sensation because _no one_ had made me feel like that before. And that was another reason I wanted to find her. _Waiting one you._ Coming back to my seat, I sent a smirk his way just as a flash of red caught my eye.

As for them being friends, the clues were simple enough and I didn't feel the need to explain it all to him right then.

"Hey." Anna greeted when she stopped next to his desk. "What's up?" She was carrying a black helmet, her hair was a little disheveled, and her riding jacket was still intact like she'd just jumped off her bike and came running in. Flattering much? My best flirty smile was plastered on my face at the mere sight of her. With or without clothes, she was easily the most gorgeous girl here and that included the Chinese woman from earlier. _Guess I'm a little biased though._

But before I could say anything to her, Detective Bjorgman suddenly spoke up. "Oh, crap! Anna I need you to see something." When he stood from his chair, he gestured for her to follow him and began walking without waiting her for response. We both stared after him for a short confused moment. _What? That's kind of not fair!_

"But-" Anna seemed to think the same thing and darted her pretty eyes from his built retreating form to me for a few seconds until I blew out a sharp breath, waving her off.

"I can wait." I tried not to seem disappointed. _Maybe I can score a couple of Cronuts from Olaf._ That reminded me that I'd brought a coffee for her too.

Just as I picked it up and held it to her, she turned to face me with resolve in her eyes. "You've _been_ waiting." Placing her helmet on Detective's chair, Anna sighed and then reached down to tug on my wrist, prompting me to get up so she could lead me after the gargantuan blonde as well. My body moved on it's own accord while my brain took a minute to catch up. _Okay?_ When it did, I immediately fought the instinct to run back out instead of venturing further into the precinct.

 _What did I get myself into again?_

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

I wasn't quite sure why I suddenly decided to bring her along when she was practically a known felon, but if I was right, she certainly remembered all that had happened that night. I can't exactly say that I was _dressed_ for the occasion, so if she didn't actually remember...I was SOL. But, she also had a few answers to the questions I had been wanting to ask since that night. And why not? I knew she at least caught a glimpse of me when I came through the window and I wasn't naive enough to not catch what she did to the camera. Not to mention that ice replica of herself.

I wasn't the only one with secrets, it appeared.

"I wanted to know if you knew anybody that could take a look at the laptop you got from Jeremy Blanco the other-" Kristoff had been rambling on and when he actually turned around, he froze at the sight of the girl curiously looking around behind me.

"Who's that?" Elsa asked after I let her wrist go. Coming to stand beside me, she was still taking in the sight of Tadashi's lab and I gave her a grateful smile when she distractedly nudged a warm cup into my hands. "Wait, wait-" After letting the cup go, she hurried to one of the shelves that contained different kinds of chemicals. "They have _nitric acid_ next to _hydrazine?_ " She then stepped up on the ladder to gasp at something else. " _Permanganates_ on top of _acetone?_ This is the very definition of _dangerous_ , guys."

I frowned in confusion at her at her, but shrugged when she started reorganizing the shelves and then turned back to my friend's hissing. "Anna, what are you thinking? She can't be here." Brown eyes narrowed at me, making me raise my hands in surrender.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, _Elsa_ called _me_ here first." And it was true. Kristoff's and my work ran a little more smoothly at night, so what was the harm of bringing her to the lab? I wasn't sure if Captain Beckett was in today, but that didn't matter right then and the CSI assistant, Tadashi, was out with Sven at a crime scene Kristoff had just left. Somehow Elsa had managed to intercept him before he could get back to it and so there we all were.

"She can't be trusted." Kristoff came over to be at eye-level with me like he was explaining to a child, who'd brought home a lost puppy, that they couldn't keep it. _Heh._ It was hard imagining Elsa like that.

"I'm right over here." Said girl called out, already working on the second half of the shelves. In truth, it was kind of hot to hear science-y words come out of her mouth. Too bad Kristoff and I were too busy glaring at each other to see what else she was up to once she finished. There was a pause before she spoke up again. "And if this laptop _isn't_ yours, shouldn't you turn it over to, I don't know, the IRS?" When I broke eye contact, I glanced back to see her looking over the laptop I'd... _procured_ the night before from a guy who was good at laundering money for many a bad people.

"We do that, all the money that's in there won't go back to the rightful owners." I replied almost without a second thought.

"Anna!" Kristoff hissed.

"Elsa's not going to tell anybody." I rolled my eyes and maneuvered around him to step beside the girl with the white hoodie as she lingered by Tadashi's computers. "You might not trust her, but I do." Something along the lines of attraction prompted me to say those words. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on, but I still felt obligated to _not_ push her away.

"Oh yeah, I got the Press on speed dial." Elsa grinned over her shoulder at him. "Seriously, Detective. Who's going to believe someone with _my_ track record?" After a short giggle, she eventually sat down at the desk and pointed to an unfamiliar looking cord. "May I?"

"May you what?" I rose a questioning brow at her. Instead of answering me, she plugged it into the laptop and as she clacked away on the keyboard, I had to lean closer to try to see what she was doing.

"You know, being _Robin Hood_ in stealing from the rich to give to the poor is a nice sentiment and all, but," She clicked her tongue before turning to look at me. Only then did I notice how close we actually were because her nose brushed my cheek, causing me to jerk away. "Uh-" Clearing her throat, she then pointed at the screen with this little grin that had me mentally kicking myself. "Unfortunately, Mr. Blanco's files are protected with an asymmetric encryption algorithm."

"A what?" Kristoff came over to the other side of me to squint at the screen too.

"Care to translate?" I asked her.

"It means it could take days to break in." She concluded before popping her fingers and leaning closer. "But, let's see what I can do about that."

"Wait, what? What you can do?" Kristoff snorted, leaning back to chuckle further. "Thanks, but we don't need your help."

"Kris." I shot a warning glare his way. I understood that he didn't exactly trust her, but instead of me looking around to find someone else with computer knowledge, there was one right in front of us. At least, that's what I thought she was, considering she'd said something about an algorithm.

While she went about working her magic for the next hour or so, Kristoff and I had engaged in numerous heated, yet hushed arguments about her being there. I explained to him that the only person I knew who could help us without getting suspicious or asking questions was back in _Mondlicht._ At the mention of the place that had been my home for over seven years, he grew substantially quiet, but the silence didn't last when he found a new problem to argue over. He even tried to prescribe his own source, only to get shot down when I reminded him that _Gavin_ had nearly screwed us over after we caught the _Punisher_ and that he was right to appoint _me_ to find help.

He was obnoxiously stubborn, but so was I and what I stood my ground on was that Elsa stayed. He could throw a tantrum for all I cared. My mind had been made up since I saw her waiting for me right in the middle of those uniforms.

"Hah! I got it." Elsa drew both of our attention back to where she was still sitting behind the screens and while she muttered on about not using her skills in a while, we made our way back over. Still at odds with one another, but happy to focus on something else for the time being.

"And?" I pressed, finishing off the coffee she'd brought me.

"Well, I hacked this place called _Cayman Fidelity_ and put together a list of all the deposits your 'crooked accountant' made last year." Elsa answered and air-quoted before handing me a paper complete with her scratchy hand-writing on it. _How did she-?_

"Okay, what good is that?" Kristoff scanned over the paper, still skeptical about it even though she'd _clearly_ just done more than either of us could have done (in days) in an hour. I could admit that I was clearly impressed.

"Check out the biggest deposit at the bottom of the page." She winked at me.

"Two million dollars on November-" I began to read, but then stopped short when the date dawned on me. "This..."

"Now, I'm no expert, but I swear the disappearance of the Lockharts was all that everyone spoke of that day." Stretching her arms over her head with a satisfied smirk. "I remember because I'd just gotten this awesome new bra and was excited to be wearing it." She said, probably without much thought.

I spluttered once again, having lost my train of thought for the nth time since I'd met her.

 _This girl._


	8. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Creed.

 _"Find out which client it was."_ _Detective Bjorgman's order slithered into my ear._

 _"And use them to find Merida's parents." Anna's voice was much closer to my ear which made a lovely chill run down my spine. 'Yes ma'am.' I thought giddily._

After more time back tracing the account and following the money lead me to a name that I hoped they were looking for. "Marcus Reis." I twirled in my chair after coming to the end of the line and nearly squealing in delight when the blonde detective placed a brown take-out bag from one of the best burger places in town right in front of me. _A job well done for me._ On the other hand, Anna let out an annoyed groan that had me looking back at her curiously while digging my food out of the bag. "The name ring a bell?" I felt compelled to ask.

"Yup." She emphasized the 'p' on that one. "Reis runs the biggest underground casino in Arendelle. When he's not busy kidnapping people." That bit of information perked my ear and I couldn't help but listen more intently as they both thought it over. On the other hand, the soda he'd gotten me was the nasty kind of diet I would gladly have eaten raw coffee grinds instead of. _Why do people drink the stuff when it clearly has the word 'die' on it?_ To me, that had to be some sort of sign or something so I chose to stay away from diet soda all together.

"You think Alpha can handle this?" Kristoff asked before tilting his head upward in growling annoyance and I instantly knew it was a reaction to me being there. For some unknown reason, he still didn't trust me. _Figures._

"You mean the _myth_ Alpha?" I asked with a raised brow, sliding some fries into my mouth just after and barely holding back a moan of approval. _Oh the delight of grease and salt._ Even though the food was heavenly, I had to think about what Detective had just said. The cops called the Alpha a criminal, (they always did when someone else did their job,) the news said it was only a hoax, but every once in awhile there was a piercing howl that could be heard and criminals that ended up in the hospital. They claimed to have seen nothing but a blur of red after hearing the chilling growl of some creature, but were written off as...seeing things really. I wasn't exactly sure. And me? I had a few ideas of my own about the so-called Alpha. "What are they going to do? (Alpha, that is.) Go barging into the place and then ask him where the Lockharts are?" I had personally never seen this 'creature,' but I would be lying if I said I hadn't heard the aforementioned howling.

Considering Arendelle had mountains on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't hard for any one to write it off as actual wolves howling at the moon. Again, I had come up with new ideas of my own after the night I got kidnapped.

"If only it was that simple." Anna huffed and then took a sip of her drink while I took a bite of my burger, intrigued as ever again. Her professional face was quite the sight. "That casino has its own private army. We need to access Reis' computer, but without setting off any alarms." More fries added to my mouth as I watched hers wrap around each word. _Hmm. Casinos, huh?_

" _We?_ " Detective Bjorgman twisted his face at us, yet I only took another savory bite of the juicy burger. _Could use some green chili for that extra kick._ Unfortunately, I doubted Arendelle knew about green chili. My thought cut short with Detective's next words and I didn't wait to state what I'd decided two seconds ago. " _I_ can't even get in those doors without them knowing who I am and _you_ can't get caught dead in a place like that-" He pointed at Anna.

"I can gamble." I offered with an innocent grin, shutting them up until they both gaped at me in shock. A discrete sip of Anna's drink because I refused to drink mine. "What?" I shrugged a shoulder. "Counting cards is all about probability theory and mathematics and even though I'm not that familiar to you two, I know my way around a casino." Though, I wanted to argue that I at least knew Anna a little better, but if I really thought about it, I definitely knew more about Kristoff than her. _Aw, well._

"No way." Anna answered right off the bat, making me roll my eyes and stuff more fries into my mouth.

"I can handle myself." I somehow managed through the food. "And unlike the two of you, _I'm_ sort of expendable." After pointing that out, I took another drink of her soda, only to make her take it away from me.

"You're still a _person_." Those teal eyes bored into mine as she placed her cup just out of my reach.

 _Forget the drink!_ "Aww, you care for me that much already?" I cooed teasingly, wiping my mouth with a napkin. "When's our first real date, Puddin'?" I blew a kiss at her.

"Cut it out." She tried to cover the blush that had already spread across her freckled cheeks to no avail.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I have anything better to do." I whined after throwing my trash away. _That was seriously delicious!_ "I could possibly end up _down there_ again if you two leave me as bored as I am right now." Pointing to the floor to the precinct below, considering we were in a lab above said place. It was then that I had to wonder where the CSI dude was. Or at least when he was coming back because we'd been up here awhile. _Guess Anna and Detective get to use it whenever they want._

"Anna, you can't be considering this." Detective Bjorgman stood up to come to her side again with nothing but concern on his boxy face.

At that, I again twirled around in my chair with my untouched drink in hand. "Just this one time?" I tried once more. Seriously, this had to be the most fun I'd had in ages and if I was helping Anna in any way possible, I was more than willing to do it. This was exactly what I wanted in the first place so why not?

"You're not even old enough to get into a casino." He snarled at me, prompting Anna to gently put herself between him and I in case he wanted to get up in my face. I could handle him, though.

"Fake ID's? I can think of a few places to get them." I sent him a taunting smile from behind Anna that implied just what I'd thought earlier. "Give me a chance and if I fail, you two can toss me out with the garbage. I'll go back to my penniless life and you two back to having a good time trying to find the Lockharts." A pause. "Or toss me in prison for something I'm sure you can whip up."

After a few moment of silent debating between the two, Anna turned back to me with confidence. "Get ready." She said in finality.

 _Yes!_

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _Crap, crap, crap! What am I letting her get herself into?_ My brain had been going back and forth since Elsa left to get ready for tonight and when I suddenly saw her step through the doors of one of the restaurants we'd chosen to meet at, I felt like I could faint.

She was wearing a forest green colored, sleeveless dress that complemented her skin tone amazingly. The train fell past her knees, yet showed off those muscular creamy calves of hers with every step she took and if she moved just right, there was a hint of thigh. Her hips swayed with enough seductive grace to give more than a few guys whiplash as she passed and her cleavage showed _just_ the right amount of skin and collarbone to drive anyone crazy. Her hair was done up in elegant curls that were fixed so they fell over her left ear completely and those ears glittered with long earrings. Even the way her makeup was done, had her looking a little older, more mature and gods was that an amazing feat in itself.

Gorgeous.

 _Where'd she get that dress?_ Was the first coherent thought I could come up with after being practically blindsided by her beauty. I mean, I knew she was pretty before, but now I felt differently. A _lot_ differently.

Her amazing icy blue eyes caught mine right then and when she began making her way over to me, I suddenly felt a little under dressed and easily forgot about that dress's origins. And my feelings. I usually always dressed to impress, but right then I didn't feel up to par, considering that if I was doing a job, I tried not to wear something flashy enough to get caught in. That didn't matter now, however. Especially with the way Elsa was smiling at me. The way she was walking to me. _Me._ Her green somehow complimented the grey I was wearing and as she found herself in my presence, she boldly leaned in to place kisses of greeting to both of my cheeks. Dangerously close to my lips at that. I bit back a shudder.

"I see people do that all the time and thought it was appropriate for the occasion." Elsa clarified after pulling back with a frisky grin. It didn't make my blush go away any easier. _This girl._

"Right." I croaked, drawing my eyes away from her entirety so I could try to collect myself lest I blurt out something stupid. I didn't make a fool of myself often, but there was something about her that easily caught me off guard at a moment's notice. She was just unpredictable like that. "Are you sure about this?" I had to ask again.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." Elsa stopped looking through the clutch in her hands, so she could give me a stern look. She was wearing what looked like magenta colored eye shadow and her full lips glittered with a pink that made them stand out from her fair complexion. _How can a person be this stunning?_ There had to be a law out there somewhere. _Focus, Anna._

"So shut up and let me, yeah?" When I didn't say anything else, she smiled triumphantly and then playfully poked my nose, which I tried my very hardest not to slap away. Elsa wasn't fazed by the dirty look I gave her after glancing around to see if anyone else saw her flirting with me. "Okay, so the plan is to get caught being awesome so I can _hopefully_ get a friendly warning from Reis and plant a bug on his computer." She repeated the plan before reaching behind me to snag a few mozzarella sticks Kristoff had left behind after getting an urgent summons from the DA.

"Are you _still_ hungry?" I had to ask when she very narrowly avoided getting sauce on her dress.

"I'm _always_ hungry." She winked. I face palmed from the sultry look she gave me that time.


	9. Frostbite, she says

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Creed.

I knew she wanted to ask me where I got the dress from.

Seeing as my usual choice of wardrobe consisted of... _non-flashy_ clothes, I decided to pay a friend of mine a visit. Her name was Lily and she was one of the first people I'd met upon entering Arendelle. She'd taken me in like I was a long lost sister, but after a few months of showing me around and getting into lots of trouble with me, she told me that I wouldn't need her anymore. I didn't get it at first, but after she confessed to having feelings for me she also told me that she'd be going to visit her disapproving mother out in Minnesota for awhile and that she didn't want me to be grossed out.

Of course I wasn't grossed out at all by her confession of liking me and even asked her out on a date, but she refused and basically told me to stay away from her because she didn't want to ruin me. I never got what she was talking about. Luckily, we managed to stay in contact with one another and once she moved back to Arendelle, we saw each other again. That time she didn't refuse to have a few meals with me, but not unless I told her we'd go as 'friends.' I figured that she just _really_ feared her mother, so it wasn't hard to respect her wishes and deep down I actually couldn't see myself being with her since she had acted so much like an older sister when we first met.

Anyway, I'd told her I needed to borrow a dress for something fancy and she obliged with that fairly attractive smile of hers. Too bad my taste for brunettes had wavered substantially to spicy redheads. Like the one I found walking next to me.

 _Especially_ her.

"If you need anything at all. I'm right out here." Anna told me in a kind of confidence she seemed to preserve for times like this. She double-checked my ear piece and then hers before reaching over to brush at my bottom lip with her thumb. "That stupid bread crumb has been there since we left Saggio's." When that was done, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. "You don't have mozzarella breath do you?"

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?" I asked playfully, beginning to lean in as well. Only to practically get a stick of gum shoved up my nose for even attempting such a thing.

"Nice try." She wrinkled her own cute nose at me.

"Oh, you know you've thought about it." I backed off with a chuckle and so I could pop the gum in my mouth. "I think about kissing me sometimes too." Sending a flirtatious wink at her. "Just curious about how it feels to other people."

"Can we focus on the job, please?" Anna groaned, though I didn't miss the smile she bit back at my foolishness.

" _You_ brought it up, Bancroft." I didn't hesitate to remind her. "Going all sentimental on me. I can still get caught up in all of that, you know." Batting my eyes at her with a you-can't-resist-me smirk. She rolled her eyes at me. "I am a simple _girl_ after all."

"There's nothing simple about you." Anna turned away before we came out from between buildings and I also went my own way with a smaller, more private grin on my face. _Same goes for you, my pretty._ There was just something about her I found simply irresistible and I figured that if she told me to stay away like Lily too...I wouldn't. Not _this_ time.

As I casually strolled down the rest of the street to the upcoming, not at all shady, entrance to the casino, I deliberately slowed my pace and waited for her voice to fill my ear. _"Password is Frostbite."_ Nodding to myself, I sauntered up to the first guy who asked for the password and once I gave it to him, he gestured to the door where another guy was standing. _I didn't even need an ID!_ Though, I wasn't sure if that meant that I looked _older_ than my age and was legit enough to get in or if I was just plain snazzy and pretty enough to get through. Did it work the same way a club did? _This counts as a sort of underground club, right?_ _Oh well._

 _"What do you see?"_ Anna's voice once again filled my ear, making me look up to actually take in my surroundings.

"Six armed guards. Two pit bosses and a floor man. No food." I cleared my throat and smiled brightly at one of aforementioned guards who glanced at me. Venturing deeper into the lion's den, I swept my eyes over the place again while the awful smell of cigarettes filled my nose. Gross. "Huh. No slot machines. How can you call yourself a casino when you don't even have lucky sevens?" I felt the need to ask after seeing nothing but tables and fancy-looking people scattered all around them. " _Oh_ , I see the bar." Off in the corner stood a counter filled with tempting different colored liquids. An ice cold _AMF_ sounded amazing right then.

 _"Elsa, focus please."_ Anna's voice bordered on exasperation. _"I'll treat you to dinner later."_

And just like that, my thirst for any sort of alcohol was forgotten. "I'm holding you to that, Puddin'." I smirked to myself, but a random guy that caught my eye took it the wrong way, so I played it off with a wave to no one in particular. "It's a date." More discretely that time.

 _"Keep dreaming."_ Anna snorted.

As I honed in on a chosen table, I took that last chance to mess around with the pretty redhead. "But if the sky's awake and so are we, how can I dream?"

 _"Elsa!"_

"One stack of high society, my good sir." I told the man as I handed him 'my' stack of bills. I swear, the smile I sent him was laced with a fluttering feeling in my stomach at the sound of Anna's growl of defeat on the other end.

 _Let's bring the house down._

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

As I kept a close eye on the two stationed outside the casino, I couldn't help but think about the girl I'd let in there and what her actual intentions were when she reached out to me. As far as I knew, she could handle herself and had turned down the job I'd offered to help her out with. So, what did she want? And why was I letting her linger after having just met her? Of course I spotted the obvious right off the bat, seeing that she was none too subtle with her interest in me, but there seemed to be more to it than that and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't piqued by her too. Even Kristoff had his short comings with her and told me to watch it, stay away, she was trouble, among other stuff that I clearly chose to ignore.

Then I remembered her saying something about being bored. Her records certainly told me that she'd been 'bored' often enough to end up in the precinct at least once a week. Maybe it was a good thing to keep her out of trouble then? _Yeah, by sending her straight into it. Good job, Bancroft._ I was all for keeping her out of trouble, but was this the way to do it? Letting her help me like she was? Regardless that she said she basically didn't mind, _I_ was still cautious because it was natural to want to keep her safe. I didn't even want to involve Kristoff at first, but after I saved him that one night, I had to let him see me thus the questions poured and we ended up working together.

And now it looked like Elsa wanted in. That in itself was a little frustrating, but I had to remember that she'd seen more that Kristoff had. _It couldn't be helped._ I needed to find her and nothing was going to stop me...not even myself apparently because I had crashed through that window as a wolf and then had stepped out of the shadows a woman all without thinking it over. _Too late to kick myself now._ So what to do about that? _Guess we could try talking after this is over._

If all went smoothly, that is

But was I ready for that? Was I ready for the questions she would ask me? I mean, my life wasn't as simple as people saw. Sure, I was the adopted daughter to a wealthy family that spent over six years abroad for schooling, but that was what everybody saw on the surface. I had secrets. Secrets I couldn't just let anyone in on without doing my homework first. Could I trust Elsa with some of those?

 _"Blackjack!"_ The man's voice sang through my ear, tearing me from my thoughts and causing a soft chuckle to escape my mouth unbidden. That was another thing about Elsa. Not only was she utterly dazzling and a troublemaker...she was also something of a genius. Of course, _I_ knew how to count cards too, but there was no way I could have performed that magic on a computer.

Elsa Creed. _Who are you?_

That first day I saw her on the street was the first time in a while that I had really looked at someone. I actually hadn't felt anything until that moment our eyes met. I'd been so wrapped up in catching criminals and trying to get to the bottom of the Lockharts' disappearance that I'd easily forgotten that there were still such things as _people_ out there. Merida was my mom, Kristoff was my friend, Rapunzel was my cousin, putting bad people down was my job, and everyone else seemed to just be white noise in the background.

And then Elsa ran into my life.

 _"Get. Up."_ An unknown male voice suddenly made me bristle.

 _"Well, since you're asking so nice."_ Elsa answered coolly and there was a few moments of silence before she tried making her voice appear a little shaky. _"Ah, I should have known that the manager's office would be to the right of the little blondes' room."_ More silence as I took that information down in my memory just in case.

 _"Mr. Reis."_ The guy prompted gruffly, making me fight off the instant urge to go in after her. _She'll be okay...right?_

* * *

Creed.

Marcus Reis looked exactly like the kind of lowlife that would kidnap important people for money. I imagined him as a rat. Only he honestly didn't intimidate me with is _all hail me_ attitude. It was really too bad that I had to pretend like he did.

The air was thick with foreboding, but I had little time to think that over as he spoke up after giving me a skeptical once-over. "Have a seat." His direct pale blue eyes bore into mine and I sat with a shaky smile. I dropped out of school a long time ago, but I would imagine that this was kind of how it felt to get sent to the principal's office. _Except I'm sure they don't have a means to kill you for stepping out of line._ "What's your name?" He asked after I settled.

"Zoey." I answered on the spot, regardless that it wasn't even the name on the fake ID I had. _What was the name on it anyway?_ Instead of wondering further, I discretely took out the bug I was supposed to plant on his computer and activated it.

"Do you know where the term '86' comes from, Zoey?" Reis questioned further as he leaned on his forearms.

"As a matter of fact I do." I kept a steady eye contact. "It's from Prohibition. There was this illegal casino-" I then cleared my throat awkwardly. "N-not like this one-!" Thinking quickly, I continued to stammer and threw my hands out for explanations to my explanations before 'dropping' my purse out of feigned nervousness. When I collected myself and reached for it, I stuck the bug in place. "I-I'm sorry, you were saying?" I let out a short self-conscious giggle and rubbed my neck, still pretending to be embarrassed, flustered, whatever I needed to be to be taken seriously.

He wasn't fazed. "Yes, and now it means to _ban_ someone." Reis hadn't seen me plant the bug, so that was a plus, but his tone grew more clipped. "Someone who's been caught cheating-"

"Is that in the _Urban Dictionary?_ " I asked, ignoring the air that was growing more hostile by the second. "I mean, could my ex have been referred to that?"

" _You_ are 86'd." He pointed at me with a sneer, having had enough of all my talking. "Leave your chips and go."

"Sorry to waste your time." I stood up and cautiously backed away with a polite smile directed at him. "Thanks by the way." As I turned to leave, I felt something in the air shift one more time and my jaw flexed in preparation. It was a good thing Anna could hear all that was going on, because I wasn't sure what she needed from him and I wasn't going to let him get away with whatever it he was going to do. I told myself that I just needed to wait for her.

He wasn't _my_ target.

"One more thing, _Zoey_." Reis called then, making me glare at the guy who escorted me there when he stopped me and pulled out a detector. _There goes my exit._ I thought and then turned back to see Reis standing right behind me. My left hand twitched. "Normally when there's a card counter in the midst-" He began ominously and it was then that I knew he knew. _Oh good._ The frequency reader beeped just as he reached into my ear to pull out my ear piece. "They're working with a partner." He finished, dropping the ear piece to the floor and stomped on it. I let out a soft giggle, making sure to keep myself in check.

"Now you've gone and pissed my _partner_ off." I grinned at him.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey...so whatcha think? This story isn't that terrible is it? (I already tried doing something like this with Red Alpha, but no matter which way I began, it just wouldn't line up. Maybe in some ways it still isn't, but I wanted to try my hand at supernatural and Elsa!powers.) Not to mention, something written in each POV. Let me know how it's going._

 _To answer a few questions that may not have been clear because I've apparently forgotten how to write: Kristoff is a Detective and Sven is his partner. (But Kristoff is the only one that knows about the Alpha.) Elsa has her powers and Anna is a Werewolf._ **Bancroft** _is Anna's POV and_ Creed _is Elsa's POV._

 _By the way, does anyone want to take a stab at who trained Elsa? The idea just came to me one night and I thought it would be kinda cool. (No pun intended.) Let me know._  
 **I own nothing.**

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following! You all rock._

 _Tootles~_


	10. Closer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _She's not alright._

I pulled my pants up, clasping the straps around my waist and thigh while I was at it. As soon as I secured my weapons and got rid of my clothes, I jumped straight down from my perch, landing with a barrel roll in the middle of the street. Securing my mask and hood with near automatic dexterity, I then began walking right for the entrance like I owned the place.

I did.

The gunshots started as soon as they spotted me, but I easily dodged those bullets as I started to run like I'd been taught. By the time I got to the actual entrance, knocked one guy out and I punched the other hard enough that he crashed through the door. A satisfied inward grin took place, but I dared not let them see. When another well dressed man came running at me from inside, I showed no mercy and shoved him out of the way, causing him to crash through one of the gaming tables. A low growl left me as another charged. That time I caught him and wrapped my hand around his neck. Steam left my shoulders as I lifted him off his feet fro a few centimeters and wasted no time in forcing him right through another glass surfaced table.

During all the excitement and adrenaline coursing through me, I'd forgotten how many Elsa said there were. Crouching after the table shattered, my eyes narrowed while my gloved hand snatched up a load of broken glass and I threw it at another charging guy before flipping over a different table, taking him with me so his bullets wouldn't end up in more people than it should have. Unfortunately for him, there was another idiot shooting that had accidentally killed him and after I sprung up from the other side, I threw two of my daggers at him with enough power to make him fall backwards. As soon as he was down, more gunshots rang out that had me ducking and rolling before springing back up so I could throw two more at the shooter.

When I turned around after taking what looked like the last two out, I'd just turned and was partly surprised to find a pool stick had smashed into my side, snapping in half during the impact. The man who'd taken the chance to hit me blinked questioningly at my annoyed face until I snatched the half he was still holding and stabbed it straight into his foot. Walking past his wailing body, I carelessly shoved him out of the way and continued down the hall to where Elsa said the office was. The door with the 'Manager' sign didn't even stand a chance as I kicked it in.

Stepping through, I immediately saw Reis holding a gun to Elsa's head. The sight caused a dangerous growl to emerge from my throat along with a good amount of steam, but the underlying calmness in those pretty eyes let me know she was alright. "Let her go." I demanded, taking my stance.

There was a pause as things clicked. "So the Alpha _is_ real, huh?" Reis chortled and then looked at Elsa with a sneer. "Does this 'partnership' you mentioned make _you_ another Alpha, or are you the counterpart: _Omega?_ "

"I haven't thought about calling myself anything." Elsa grinned back at him while I took a stealthy step forward in his distraction. "But I did like the sound of your password too." Purring her lips curiously. "Which do you think I should I use? Frostbite or Omega?" That time she looked from him to me with that grin never leaving her lips.

Before either of us could say anything, Reis spoke up. "It won't matter, Blondie." He pressed the barrel closer to her temple. "You're going to die anyway."

"In your dreams." She breathed and I saw the tips of her fingers ignite in a pale blue glow which immediately converged into a brilliant blast of white that forced the two apart. Reis fell to the floor and I was there to drag him up by his collar, forcing him into the wall behind him just after.

"Where are the Lockharts?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Who?" He asked, still a little dazed from the impact.

"Six months ago, you had them kidnapped!" I snapped at him, letting my canines grow as another hiss of steam left my mouth. His eyes widened in budding fear.

"I-it was just a job." When he faltered, I wrapped my hand around his throat. "I-I promise! I was given a name, I didn't ask questions."

"Then who was your employer?" Elsa stepped next to me with a taser pointed at him. "Either get the crap shocked out of you or let my partner tear you limb from limb." She added, pushing the button for effect. _Where'd she even get that?_ As far as I knew, she could have had some sort of ice spike or something...

"H-he'll kill me." Reis suddenly whimpered, ripping me out of my thoughts.

My hand tightened around his delicate throat, letting me feel the delicious pulse there. " _Drain his assets._ " The sound of my voice was nearly guttural, but when I glanced at Elsa who perked up and then spun around to saunter towards his desk, I felt myself calm a little better. _No need to get blood drunk._ "Last chance, Reis." Growling right into his face, I let him see the fury in my eyes as steam wafted between us. "Where. Are. They."

"You think I've never taken a beating before?" His attitude changed again, having grown confidence from somewhere else in him. A second wind, so to say, but he wasn't fooling me.

"You're gonna _wish_ I beat you." I whispered with a crooked grin of my own.

"Marcus Arthur Reis. Social Security Number: 36-00-3948." Elsa began just then.

"The hell?" Reis tore his eyes away from me to glare at her.

" _Ooo,_ would you look at this?" She sent him a none-too-sweet smile. "You have a bank account in the Cayman Islands- two million dollars?!" An exaggerated gasp. "That's impressive, but it looks like you _just_ approved a wire transfer of 1 million dollars to the _Children's Hospital_ fund! How sweet are you?" Reis then struggled against me to no avail. "What should I do with the rest?" Elsa pondered aloud and I made the mistake of glancing at her, only to find her in a somewhat compromising position as she leaned over to access his computer.

 _Damn it, Anna. Focus!_ "The _Wounded Warrior Project?"_ I couldn't stop the smug grin from catching my lips once my eyes met hers.

"That's a good cause, Partner." Elsa snapped her fingers at me. After a few clacks, she smiled at him again. "They appreciate the support."

"Bitch!" Reis snarled, but I clamped my hand down a little harder to where his next breath wouldn't come as easily. He didn't have the right to call her anything.

Elsa chuckled and then leaned over again. "Hey, Marcus, I see that your parents have a _very_ nice looking retirement portfolio too. Sadly it looks like they're going to make a some really bad investments. _Oh no._ " She drawled out in more exaggeration.

"H-Hans Westergard!" Reis spat and as soon as he answered, I let out another fierce growl, barely holding back when my fist collided harshly with his face.

* * *

Creed.

That had to be one of the most thrilling missions I'd gone on in forever!

Usually with my mentor, _he_ would do the majority of the job while I covered him and wished I could help out more. Granted, I would _not_ have minded watching Anna take care of everything and had even been a little disappointed to walk back out through the casino to see it in the state it was. We had heard all the commotion, gunshots and other chaos and that scared the crap out of Reis, but then she'd shown up like she hadn't done anything. It just succedded in making me wish I could have seen just what she did to them.

Anyway, as soon as we left the casino after tying Reis up, Anna took me straight back to the lab and snuck me in. It was there that she told me to stay and that she would be back in a few. My excitement seemed to dissipate right then, leaving me a little more drained than I anticipated. When she left, I let my hair down and took my heels off, but that only relaxed me a little, considering that I would have preferred to be dressed in my comfortable jeans. Since I was alone, having a dress on with no one to tease was a little depressing and before I could actually start complaining, I found myself nodding off in front of the computers.

Around 1:30 a.m. I heard the door open somewhere in my half asleep state.

"Hey, are you asleep?" The familiar voice asked in slight surprise.

"No." I groaned, burying my face in my arms. "I was just sitting here naming my unborn children."

"Okay." A half-hearted chuckle. "I need you to pull up Hans Westergard's phone records." Anna said in her authoritative voice from beside me when she came back from wherever it was she went. "He made a call from his office to wherever the Lockharts being kept at 10:14 p.m." _That's where she went?_ Without another word, I did as she asked. She still smelled like the night, felt just as cool, and I resisted the urge to inhale it all in. _Beats being cooped up in here._

My fingers stopped when I found it. " _LUDs_ show Hans made a call to a tenement complex located in a place called _Santa Rosa._ " My eyes scanned the computer for a few minutes until I felt her shoulder brush mine as she leaned in to get a look.

"Can you pull up a satellite view?" She asked a little more gently than before. In turn, I sent a concerned glance her way before doing just that. When the computer zoomed right in to the map and then to the building itself from the street view, I could see people walking around.

"That's a lot of security for low-income housing." Pointing at each red box, "There's two guards stationed at all points."

"Not the roof." Anna whispered hoarsely.

"It's not like there are other buildings around the place." I sighed. "If you want to get onto the roof, you're going to have to jump off of something." Usually, I didn't mind staying up so late, but those nights didn't include traipsing around in a dangerous underground casino or having to use such a sudden spike of my powers after so long. _Speaking of._ My stomach growled right then, causing Anna to pull back and give me a curious look.

"Right, I was supposed to get you dinner." She admitted while pushing a hand through her fiery locks.

As much as I wanted to just stay with her and have her feed me, I sucked it up. There was _some_ food at my place, so I would just have to deal. "I think the Lockharts are more important." I sent an encouraging smile her way. "I'll survive." And I would. Anna just needed to come back and get that haunted look out of her eyes. It hadn't been so bad before, but now that she'd gotten a little closer to getting her guardian's parents back, she was _that_ much more focused and it was a little unnerving.

Still that didn't deter my gaze from her gorgeous, leather-clad rear as she walked out after instructing me to go home and that she'd contact me when they got back.

 _This girl._


	11. Oops

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _I'll get her something as soon as I get back._ As much as I didn't want to just leave Elsa after she did such an amazing job the other night, I needed to get my guardian's parents. They needed to come home and I needed to find out exactly what Hans was up to.

Hans Westergard had been a close friend to our family for as long as I could remember, so it had been such a shock to hear him make that call the other night. I'd remembered hearing a conversation between him and Merida one night and from the sounds of it, Hans had orchestrated the whole thing as a sort of scare tactic. For what? I had no idea, but if he really was the one that had them kidnapped in the first place, I had to know _why_.

I would get to the bottom of it.

"Now." The pilot told me as we passed over the drop point and I didn't hesitate to jump out into the night sky. Maneuvering through the air for a few minutes until the top of the complex came into view, I had to wonder if Elsa would have came with me if I'd asked. But did I want her to? I still didn't really even know anything about her other than what was written down in her folder.

 _Focus._ Setting my jaw, I cleared my mind of lingering thoughts and stealthily landed on the roof. Just after I released the parachute, I lunged for the stairs, slid down and shoved the lone guy standing there right over the edge. A yelp and _thud_ was heard before I made my way into the doorway he'd been guarding. Steam escaped my hands and mouth, but instead of changing, I held off and charged down stairs until more men came into view.

A low growl erupted from my throat, making the first guy hesitate enough for me to knock him out of the way like a mannequin and as for the other one, I swiped my boot across his face. When they were down, I continued around a corner. I heard his heartbeat before he revealed himself and once he did, I easily dodged under his attack and rebounded with an uppercut. After him, another one appeared out of the next door and then another, like I'd disturbed a beehive. They might have had the numbers, but they were merely hired gangsters who mainly knew how to use guns and that meant they weren't prepared for daggers and hand-to-hand combat, which I excelled at.

One by one, I made my way through them. A punch here, a dagger there, gunshots from around the way and swift kicks to various places of bodies. There was the glorious scent of blood accompanied with the delicious sounds of bones breaking that had the wolf in me howling with delight. Years ago, that would have scared the crap out of me, but since I'd gotten help along the way, it wasn't so bad now. _I_ was in control.

 _Crash!_ My hand grasped the last one's head which had just smashed into a light and I made sure it made contact at least two more times before letting him fall to the unforgiving floor. Feeling a sense of accomplishment at all of the injured bodies I'd left in the hallway, I let out a long sigh that was laced with a bout of steam that stemmed from my entire body. I knew my eyes were glowing, canines sharpened, nails longer, but that was all I allowed for the moment. Even though the place was dark and danky in that tenement with ugly smells all around, the scent of Mr. Lockhart was undeniable. It lead me right to a door that I didn't hesitate to open and _there_ was the couple that had been missing for some time, huddled up on one of the smallest beds I'd ever seen.

My heart swelled at the sight of them intact, but before I spoke, I pushed the voice modulator on my chest. "Mr and Mrs Lockhart?" The voice that came out was distorted and unrecognizable. "Fergus. Elinor."

At once, they both stirred and I had the pleasure of seeing Merida's father sit up as those blue eyes focused under the dim light. "What's happening?"

"You're going home." I answered with a grin.

* * *

Creed.

"Hey, I heard you got a job offer." Olaf poked his head through the kitchen door.

"And how did you hear that?" I asked over my shoulder. In front of me was a news headline about the rescuing of Fergus and Elinor Lockhart that I'd been reading up on the computer I'd taken apart and rebuilt myself. _Congrats, Anna._ Regardless that it said the FBI that took all the credit.

Myths very well couldn't do that.

"People at _Goosebumps_ talk." He answered. "A particular brunette who happens to be the girlfriend of Mr. Ryder to be exact." He came and placed a tasty looking grilled cheese sandwich next to me. "Why didn't you take it?"

"Yeah, I had second thoughts about parking _Eugene Fitzherbert's_ Bentley for him." I answered distractedly before taking half and dunking it in the glob of ketchup he'd added on the side.

"It's a job, Elsa." Olaf huffed. "I wouldn't exactly say that being a valet is _beneath_ you."

 _Ouch._ My mouth was fine, but what he's said had struck a deeper nerve. "It isn't, but accepting charity from some rich girl is." I muttered.

"Since when is money an issue for you?" Now he was stepping in it. Fortunately, I couldn't get mad at him.

"Since I don't want her money?" I looked at him and then turned in my seat.

"I see how it is!" Olaf's hazel-colored eyes sparked to life after a short moment of question. I only started on the next half of the savory grilled cheese he made me. "Does this special someone have a name?" He prodded excitedly.

Just then, there was a vibration in my pocket that made me jump a bit and when I checked my phone, a wider grin spread across my lips. ' _How'd you get my number? Never mind. Can you meet me?'_ Anna's text informed Olaf, but I was already getting to my feet which made him cast his begging puppy eyes at me. "I'll get back to you." I told him before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Elsa, you can't leave me hanging!" Olaf whined after me as I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it over my head. When I got to the door, I blew a kiss at him and left without another word.

I was too busy nearly skipping like an merry imbecile off down the street to hear the small commotion, but as I rounded the corner, I saw two idiots trying to hustle some poor girl. From where I was standing, I could easily tell that it was the girl Anna had been walking with that one time. _Her cousin._ Without a second thought, I sprinted forward and hurdled over a trashcan, successfully sending both of my feet into the first one's back. He let out a grunt as he landed on the concrete and I ducked under the other one that blindly swung his arm around.

He came at me again, but I ran at the wall Anna's cousin was pressed up against and did a practiced back flip off of it that landed me right behind the guy when he followed me. I'd just smashed his face into the wall when the one I'd kicked earlier snapped back up and ran at me like a raging bull.

I saw his gleaming knife a little bit too late.


	12. The Distraction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

The first thing I saw when I got to the hospital room had me wanting to, at first, panic, because instantly getting a call to 'get your butt to the hospital RIGHT NOW! It's bad,' was no ordinary greeting and I was concerned enough to rush over. And then I just wanted to snicker when there was _no_ threat, but the amusing sight of my frazzled cousin and an annoyed Elsa greeted me.

"You're very lucky to have a friend like Elsa, Rapunzel." The doctor was telling them.

"We're not friends." Elsa all but snapped, making the other girl wince guiltily. It was then that I moved further into the room. Silently, at that so I could see their interactions a little better.

After getting the message from my cousin earlier, I had no choice but to rush out on the reunion between the the Lockharts, but I made sure to get the go-ahead from Merida before anything else. I was beyond glad that they were back together and I had someone to thank so that made it a little easier to leave too. Unfortunately that same someone had gotten stabbed right in front of Rapunzel so it wasn't that hard to see her freaking out and hauling Elsa to the nearest hospital whether she wanted to or not. Of course, _now_ I had to thank that girl for something else that she'd done for me.

"Well, let me get you stitched up and then you two can decide whether you're friends or not." He gave them a smile before walking over to the station, not paying me any mind once I gave him the universal sign to keep quiet.

"Don't be like that, Cupcake." I cooed. They both snapped their heads to me and Rapunzel didn't hesitate to leave Elsa's side to hurry over to me.

"I-I'm sorry. She saved me from these two guys and...I didn't know who else to call." Her bright green eyes pleaded with mine and I reached out to pat her shoulder sympathetically. She knew what a risk it was to work where she did, but it wasn't every day that she nearly got mugged by two idiots.

"It's alright, Punz. I'm sure, Elsa would like to stay out of the precinct as much as possible." With that said, I sent a sly grin to the girl who stuck her tongue out at me like a child. My guess was that she hated hospitals as much as the precinct and it was funny to see her all pouty like that. "Go on. I got this." Reassuring my rattled cousin with half a hug which she returned gratefully.

"Right." Rapunzel then turned from me to the one on the hospital bed. "Thanks again, Elsa. I owe you."

"You're not the only one." She gave my cousin the sweetest smile ever before directing it at me pointedly. I shrugged her venom-laced in honey smile off and waited until we were fully alone to get closer.

"Well, you're just extra charming today aren't you?" I shook my head at her with a grin tugging at my lips.

" _You_ try getting stabbed when you're actually having a good day." Elsa muttered and then virtually stiffened when the doctor turned around with a needle pointed in the air. A very real look of fear crossed Elsa's features and it had me glancing from her to where the doctor was prepping.

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask once I heard her heart begin to race. Even her breathing increased as the tension of the room built up and if I wasn't mistaken, the _air_ also had gotten a lot more cooler than it had been a few seconds ago.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't see why I need a stupid shot." She breathed, eyes flickering around semi-frantically.

Without warning, a chuckle escaped me as I again looked from her to the doctor, ignoring the way my breath slightly materialized because of it. _She really is making it colder in here._ "Don't tell me a big bad gangbanger like you is scared of a teensy little needle." I fought the urge to pinch her cheeks like the child she portrayed right then.

"It doesn't look so _teensy_ , you jerk." Elsa glared at me and I had to bite my cheek to keep from downright laughing at her. It was quite refreshing to see her not overly confident for once.

"Well, _trainwreck_ , think of something other than the needle going deep into your skin." I prompted, enjoying the stormy blue of her narrowed eyes and the crease in her brow. _You're not the only one who can tease._ My mind purred triumphantly as we stared at one another.

" _Dasai."_ A sharp, if not whiny, breath. "Like what, exactly?" She suddenly snapped at me. Only because the doctor was on the other side of her by then. I thought I saw a snowflake here and there at the same time her breathing picked up. She was genuinely afraid of needles!

"Okay, now this could sting a little." The doctor's eerily serious-but-still-trying-to-be-gentle voice made her gulp audibly while I shot my eyes from the needle to her unblemished shoulder. Elsa had been sitting there without a shirt on the entire time and it felt like I barely saw her until then. Her body tensed in fear as he rubbed an alcohol pad on the spot and when the syringe came closer, she nearly whimpered in fear. I had to do something lest she freak out and cause another blast of white to appear.

So, I cupped her beautiful face and pulled her lips to mine.

* * *

Creed.

I despised needles.

They were the complete bane of my existence and I would have gladly destroyed each and every single one of them so I could sleep at night. As the stupid doctor neared, I found myself thinking about trying to escape because _hello_ I didn't need help from a simple doctor! But then Anna had grabbed my chin pulled my face back to her own.

I think the blasted thing went in.

Honestly, I couldn't focus on much else but the one who was kissing me. Like, _actually_ kissing me. Anna had leaned in, our lips had connected and Einstein's ghost it was just incredibly mind blowing! Those lips were soft, full, tasty and everything I imagined they'd be. So _very_ soft and I had expected her to pull back any time soon after they touched, but when she didn't seem to want to, I had no choice but to let my eyes slide shut. Oh, I was fully prepared to lose myself in the kiss when there was an impatient grunt that came from the doctor. _Aw, man!_

Anna's lips parted, puffing out a quick breath against my mouth before pulling away with a grin I instantly didn't like. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She deliberately licked her lips while keeping her eyes on mine and of course my eyes fell to watch with desire. Curse her.

" _Shinjimae._ I hate you." I grumbled and then bared my teeth at the man who was going to waste time stitching me up.


	13. Another One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wonder twins." Kristoff joked as soon as he walked up to our table. I was so busy watching Elsa start on her second huge bowl of noodles that I hadn't actually heard him until he sat next to me. "Hey." He nudged me.

"Hi." I answered automatically, tearing my eyes away from my slurping tablemate to the newer one.

"Miss Creed." He had the decency to spare her a glance.

"Detective." Elsa managed around a mouthful of noodles. Out of curiosity, I had to ask why she ate so much and she stumped me by unloading something along the lines of 'fashioning a diet based on her metabolic changes.' Then she came up with a more suitable explanation of having grown up hungry all the time and not wasting the opportunity to indulge herself whenever she got the chance now. She was something else. Intriguing, to say the least and attractive at the most.

"So, what is this? Are you two a team now?" Kristoff asked before taking a sip of my water. What was it that had _both_ of them stealing _my_ drinks?

"Isn't there a homicide you should be looking into?" Elsa snapped and they were back to glaring at one another. I rolled my eyes, making Elsa direct her glare at me when I pointedly nudged her foot with mine. _Be nice_. My eyes told her.

"I'm merely showing my gratitude, Kris." I lowered my voice so I could talk to him. To remind him, really. "Elsa here played a big role in helping us find the Lockharts."

Kristoff didn't even blink. "Yes, and what _is_ your plan, Miss Creed? You know we can't exactly trust a gangbanger like you." His brows furrowed at her. I didn't blame him for being paranoid about her, seeing as he hadn't really seen what she could do. Granted, I didn't know the extent of her abilities either, but as far as I was concerned, she was only doing what she could to get by. Unless I was a little biased because of my attraction to her? _Ugh._

"I was prepared to discuss that with Anna after this delicious second bowl, but since _you're_ here with your disappointed, somewhat _jealous_ attitude, I think I'll wait for some other time." Elsa wiped her mouth and then stood up, but not before blowing a kiss at me. " _Gochisousama deshita._ And for holding my hand like a child at the hospital, Sweet Cheeks."

"Elsa-" I stood up just as she walked off without another word and when she didn't turn around, I slumped back in my chair.

"No offense, but who does that girl think she is? Where did she even come from?" Kristoff folded his arms over his broad chest. "And why are _you_ suddenly enamored with her?"

"You are just full of questions today." I shot him a pointed look before sliding Elsa's leftover soda to me since he'd finished my water, _not_ missing the twitch of his right eye at the gesture. "To answer your endless questions: Elsa's already helped me - _us-_ out a lot and Odin forbid, she's already seen me in action."

"What?" Brown eyes widened in shock at me.

"The night we visited Reis." I clarified. "And I've already told you about rescuing her from that other idiot. Which neither of us got a 'thank you' for by the way."

"Thank you." Kristoff deadpanned, making me scoff. _Seriously._ "That doesn't really explain why you're hanging out with her like you are."

"What do you want from me, Kristoff?" I finally gave in.

"I want the truth." He muttered. "You're acting a little differently."

"And it may have to do with her. Yes, I may kind of like her. She's piqued my interest and _yes_ I am aware of her records. Not to mention our age differences. Anything else?" I kept my eyes on his in case he figured I was lying. I knew it made him a little nervous, so that was a bonus on my part.

"Hans is going to run for Mayor." He answered briskly, breaking eye-contact first. "Now I don't particularly care about your love life because I can only worry so much for you, but I think we should keep an eye on him."

"You're so sweet." Was my sultry reply. "Why'd we ever break up?" I sent a meaningful wink his way and then left him there to get the check because I knew he would.

* * *

Creed.

A sharp knocking at my door had me sitting up from my bed groggily. "Who is it?" I called out. _Too far._ My clock told me that it was a little too early to be up and about just yet. _1:30 a.m._ As I stumbled down the hall, memories of the last time something like this happened filled my mind, which made me perk up a bit more. My hands twitched and I stealthily stepped up to my door with a weapon at the ready.

"Open the door already, Elsa." The familiar voice made my weapon dissolve while a grin manifested on my face.

"Don't you sleep?" I asked around yawn, only to partially choke when I saw Anna in her night outfit. Uniform? "I'll take that as a _no._ " A raised brow.

"Can I come in?" She tilted her head upward to reveal her mask-covered face. I didn't really know what to think the first time I saw it. And now? _All that leather._ Seriously, the way it stretched around her glorious curves and the way it _sounded_ when she moved... _woof._ Barely containing a love-struck sigh, I stepped away and let her in.

"What can I do you for?" My eyes fell along her shoulders and then _lower_. "Come to finish what you started at the hospital?"

"You're not going to let that go anytime soon, are you?" She smirked over her shoulder at me. It was a confident smile, like she was anticipating me not to. _Goodness!_

"What can I say, I'm _really_ liking the way you're looking right about now." I gave her a sultry smile as I leaned against the wall beside me.

"I guess your sleepy mind permits you to say what you want." Anna chuckled and then pushed the hood she'd been wearing back to reveal her fiery locks done up in pigtails. And the mask that covered her gorgeous eyes and the scar she's had above her brow.

"So saying something like I want to have amazingly hot, wild, repetitive sex with yo-" I couldn't help but taunt.

"C-can we focus on why I'm here?" She spluttered before turning away in embarrassment.

"Forgive me." I shot her a crooked smile. "I thought t _hat_ _was_ your reason." Her response was a warning growl that did nothing but send delicious chills up my spine. "Fine, killjoy. What's up?" Deciding to walk to the kitchen for a bottle of water, I didn't turn back around until I got it.

"We're after a serial killer that goes by the name: Puppetmaster." She began. "Sick psycho that suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats, and then he pokes holes in their limbs and attaches them, by wires, to boards." Anna informed like she was talking to Kristoff. _Ew._

"Well, that's gross." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn. "And what did you want me to do about it?" Came my question around a yawn.

"Help." She replied simply.

Instead of jumping at the opportunity like I did last time, I only went to sit down on my couch with another yawn. "Your _boyfriend_ and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment, so what makes you think I'll be welcomed now?"

"That's besides the point." Anna followed after me, serious as ever. " _Right now_ that idiot's probably out there looking for his next victim and you have a chance to help us catch him. To save a life." Her tone implied more urgency than I was prepared for and it had me groaning in stubborn defeat as I got up from the couch.

"Let's get to it then." I'd already began walking to the door when she called out in confusion.

"Aren't you going to get dressed? Hey!"


	14. Desert Rose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

"Victor Stein doesn't have any family or known acquaintances." Kristoff sighed in budding frustration while they continued looking over the computers set up in front of them. I, on the other hand, was sharpening one of my many daggers. "Lone wolves are harder to catch." He concluded.

"Tell me about it." Elsa spoke up. My ear twitched at that statement and I slid my eyes over to where she was looking at me. Though, when teal met blue she cleared her throat loudly and blurted, "I mean, as if puppets weren't creepy enough on their own."

A secret smile tugged at my lips as I went back to sharpening. On the way over, I was surprised to see that the girl was fully dressed by the time we got to the lair Kristoff and I had set up a few months ago. I had no idea how she did it, but when our shoulders brushed on the way down, the cold emanating from her shirt was unmistakable. She had _made_ them somehow and it was starting to bother me because I didn't know anything more about it. There was just so much I wanted to know about her and it seemed like when an opportunity presented itself, something else came up. Or we were too busy trying to save someone.

I may not have known what the deal was with her, but what I did know was that Kristoff and I had checked out one of Victor Stein's more familiar hideouts only to get a chilling call from the psycho himself. I wasn't the one talking to him, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear Stein's hella creepy voice and the terrible pleas from the woman he'd had with him. The one who sadly ended up included in his sick collection because we couldn't track him at all. It was a heavy loss and I so badly wanted it to be the last. Which was why I went to Elsa.

"Does the victim give us any forensics we can use?" Said girl asked and when I turned my attention back to them, I nearly ran Kristoff out of there because he was now _hogging_ the stupid computers. That attitude of this towards her was starting to really get old really fast.

"It looks like CSI did a complete forensics work-up, but they sent everything out to a private lab." He answered instead which made my jaw flex to keep from saying anything.

"Can you get in?" I directed my question to Elsa who scoffed at me and motioned to my friend's massive frame sitting in the chair like I hadn't seen him there.

"Ha-ha." She snarked. "But honestly, if it's a _private_ lab, I highly doubt they'd have a system that's accessible online. It's private for a reason." Her hands slid up into her hair and my eyes fell to the clothes she was wearing. Just awhile ago there was nothing but her crop top complete with boy shorts and now there was a shirt and pants. Even her hair was fixed from the sleeping mess it had been.

Coming back to the case at hand, I thought about what she'd said. Private lab. If that was true then there was another way to get into those files. We just had to be old fashioned and go directly to the source. "Get the name of the lab. Let's go Kristoff." I barked, sheathing my dagger before walking over to her and when I got there, I reached up to put a steady hand on her shoulder. "Can you stay here and guide us once we get in?"

"Sure." Came the quick reply. "As long as Mr. Fussy-Britches doesn't mind me touching the computer." Elsa shot Kristoff a wry look which he returned without hesitation and I bit back an irritated growl. They were acting like children!

"Breakfast is on me." I told her instead with a gentle smile. Elsa rolled her eyes, stepped away from the table she was leaning on and sauntered back over to the seat Kristoff had vacated.

"Fastest way to my heart is through my stomach." Was her cheeky reply that had me chuckling like an idiot. I wouldn't deny that.

* * *

Creed.

 _I guess that's a typical night for the two of them. Breaking and entering._ I thought distractedly while trying not to go to town on the computer before me. Their system was _way_ out of date and I wanted nothing more than to bring it up to speed. My fingers, my everything was itching for it. Too bad it wasn't my computer, but it did mean that I would have to erase my steps from here on out, so at least I'd have _some_ fun backtracking later.

 _"You're up, Elsa."_ Anna's voice brought me back to the underground lair I was in and my fingers instantly worked their magic. It really was quite mystical down there and when Anna first brought me down, I nearly squealed in excitement. It was like the Bat Cave! But then Kristoff showed up too and ruined the mood with his infuriating broodiness. It wasn't _my_ fault Anna came to me.

 _Hm._ Pressing the button on my headset, I answered them. "All right. Got toxicology first." Several other screens popped up while my eyes scanned through the known chemical ingredients of all the makeup found on the victims. Skin cream, nail polish, lipstick, among others. While I read through the files, I couldn't help but think of the lab Anna had taken me to at first. _It must be awesome to be a CSI!_ The guy named Tadashi who worked in that lab probably had all sorts of fun with whatever new case popped up. If only I could update his system too. _Wow, I'm a nerd._

 _"Wait. Scroll back up."_ Dectective's voice spoke next, making me do just that. _"That one. 'Ethylparaben Sodium laureth sulfate.'"_ There was a long enough pause from him that tipped me off and I didn't hesitate to turn to the other computer to type in the words he'd recognized. _"I've seen this before."_ He stated slowly.

"It's skin cream." I answered when I found it. "Forensics found traces of it on her fingers. Most likely something she used before your psycho grabbed her."

 _"Okay, yeah, skin cream. Desert- something."_ Kristoff sounded like he was onto something, but I was already one step ahead of him and looking for a particular product. _"One of the victims, she had that in her purse and I had the lab analyze it. Same formula."_

 _"Elsa."_ Anna's voice prodded, causing a pleased grin to capture my lips.

"Already on it." Was my confident response as I brought up the store I found. There was a short pause that ended with me popping my fingers in nothing but satisfaction when Kristoff's stumped voice came back through the ear piece.

 _"How the hell could she do that?"_

I cleared my throat, letting my ego calm down for a moment. "Ethylparaben and sodium laureth sulfate is _Desert Rose's_ proprietary formula." My fingers never stopped moving and my eyes stayed glued to the screens.

 _"Two victims with the same taste in skin cream. That can't be a coincidence."_ Anna said. I could seriously listen to her talk all day. _Until then._ Stretching out the muscles in my back, I then continued to try to find anything helpful that they could use. The faster I got to the bottom of it, the faster I could eat.

By the time the two came back, I was engrossed in what I'd found and had decided that if I ever got to that stage of wearing any sort of skin cream, I would _definitely_ be using _Desert Rose._ It even had a pretty name.

"What do we know about the product?" Anna came right over to me and pushed her hood back while Detective sauntered off to grab another chair so he could push it over. I figured Anna said something to him because he wasn't all up in my face like he was before they went to _Gander Laboratories_ and I was just fine with that. At least I could breathe better.

"It's made from crushed mother of pearl." I began. "That's super high-end and is only carried in a handful of boutiques. And it's marketed for women with extremely delicate complexions." Leaning my head backwards, I looked up at Anna's focused face as she stood over me. She was upside down in my vision. "It looks like he picks his victims for their skin and the cream is how he finds them, right?" When she only smirked proudly at me did I sit back up to look at the computers again. "Only four stores carry it and three have surveillance systems."

"And?" Kristoff seemed to not want to be left out, so that time I spoke to him.

"I've ran facial recognition through all of them looking for Stein but come up empty."

"Facial recognition?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? I _borrowed_ APD's." I gestured to the space in front of me. Considering the computers I was using weren't there yet, I mean, _why_ would these computers have it if they were set up the way they were? _Be nice._ In fact, since I'd had some free time in the beginning when they left and had come across a few things about Anna and Kristoff, but that was for a later time. "Anyway, Stein must be staking out the stores from the outside." I concluded.

"So we'll do the same." Kristoff looked to Anna who was still beside me and when she returned his look, there was a seriousness about her that had me biting back a groan. _Can she be any more hot?_

"That could take days we don't have, Kris. He's probably out there looking for another girl right now." She nearly snapped.

And then an idea presented itself in my mind. "So that's what we give the creep." I answered, making them both turn their attention to me. "I'll go to the stores that carry _Desert Rose_ and buy it in each one to cover our bases."

"That's reckless." Kristoff shook his head at me. "Not to mention dangerous."

"More reckless and dangerous than going under cover in a mob casino or almost dying at the hands of the _Punisher?_ " I deadpanned. Kristoff turned away in annoyance, but Anna only continued to stare blankly at me.

 _Here we go again._


	15. Well Done

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

I couldn't believe I'd let Elsa talk me into her risking her life again. Sure, I knew she could handle herself and all, but that didn't ease my anxiety one bit. If it absolutely wasn't necessary, I wouldn't have dreamed of doing it. Alas, Stein _had_ to be taken down and I'd be damned if anything happened to her.

So after a day of treating Elsa to more of a big lunch than breakfast and then getting some rest of our own, we ended up meeting again at the lair where I quickly changed into my uniform. There, Kristoff and I also set Elsa up with an ear piece and a good amount of money to get the things she needed later. Once that was done, she and Kristoff dove to the rally point while I went on my bike. It was a little funny to see them practically scramble out of his car like they couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity for too long.

She began her mission immediately after shooting Kristoff numerous dirty looks as she stormed off into the night. When she disappeared into the first store, my friend shook his head at my place in the shadows like he couldn't believe someone like her meant something to me. Luckily, he didn't say anything and we parted ways to get to our own positions.

 _"That's the last store."_ Said girl's voice filtered into my ear, alerting me. _"Since I don't really need these, do you want them, Sweet Cheeks? I'm sure someone's mom or her mom would like them."_

 _"Sweet Cheeks?"_ Kristoff repeated incredulously. My jaw flexed irritably.

 _"Yes, I'm talking to you, Gesu. Do you not like the nickname I chose?"_ Elsa cooed.

 _"What the heck is a Gesu?"_ Kristoff huffed.

 _"Anata wa toroi desu ne?"_ Came the snicker that pushed me.

"Cut it out, both of you." I growled just as I got a visual of her crossing the street. "Get to the rendezvous point." I told her through my teeth. Couple of babies. "Stay in public."

I honestly had no idea why Kristoff was so adamant about me talking to her, but it only seemed to draw us closer. Rebellion at it finest. Now I wasn't willing to throw everything I had with Kristoff away for her just yet and I hoped she understood that. I also didn't want to lose whatever it was _we_ had for one another and I could only hope Kristoff didn't run her off first. _If they could just get along._ We could seriously use someone with her abilities both on and off the field.

 _"Someone's coming."_ Elsa's voice brought me back. Walking to the other edge of the building, I saw her again. And the other guy.

"I got him." I reassured her.

 _"Okay, I can admit that this is really, really creepy and I'm a little wigged out right now."_ Elsa muttered, though I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Then again, she _was_ dangling herself out there like a piece of meat for a psychopath, so it was understandable either way. _"Whoo, false alarm. Next time I offer myself to be bait, remind me-"_ She cut off and a short, startled yelp left her. A blast of steam left my mouth as I sprinted on in the same direction.

 _"Delta Charlie 52 to Central. Code 99. Possible 207 in progress!"_ Kristoff was already running too. _"Immediate back-up required!"_

I deftly leapt from building to building until I caught up and once I did, I directed one of my daggers at his back and threw it with deadly precision. As I landed on the pavement below, I could already see that Elsa had also incapacitated him with her own ice-like binds and was pacing around to shake it off. Walking up to her, I placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, which calmed her enough to make the glowing of her fingertips simmer down a little too.

"That stupid wretch seriously scared the crap out of me." She huffed in annoyance with herself mostly. Just like that, a blast of snow shot out into the air with a frustrated grunt from her, which had me jumping away a bit for fear that she would freeze me too, but the snow particles began to dissolve right after it happened. I stepped back to her side as soon as the red and blue lights began showing off behind us, taking her hand in mine.

"You're okay." I whispered at the same time Kristoff showed up. "Let's get you fed." At the mention of food, Elsa let out a self-depreciating chuckle and let herself be lead away from the scene of the crime. The rest was up to the police.

It was a success, though.

* * *

Creed.

Anna Bancroft and I were walking through the park when she suddenly reached out to touch the sleeve of my jacket. At first I thought she was finally copping a feel of me but as I caught sight of her curious frown, I had to bite back a chuckle. It strangely looked like she was trying to figure out what my clothes weer made out of. _Heh._ It wasn't hard to imagine.

"It's 85% polyester and 15% cotton." I answered, making her bring her eyes back to me while a light flush appeared on those cheeks. "It takes energy to make clothes and frankly, I don't have much of it right now." Regardless that I'd just eaten six tacos and a steak quesadilla from _Mama Rosita's._ _  
_

"Clothes or energy?" Anna asked, forcing an amused giggle from me.

"Both." My hands clasped behind my back. "I'm not wearing a shirt under this jacket." Leaning forward, I grinned against her ear. "I'm also not wearing any panties."

"Is that an invitation?" She asked with a smirk, not even flinching.

"One I do wish you would take seriously." I playfully nudged her shoulder before veering off the path to get back to my house before they snagged my evening again. Not that I minded whatsoever.

"Hey." A hand wrapped around the crook of my elbow that made me stop.

"Want a goodbye kiss?" I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Well, I thought about it, but _now_ -" She drawled teasingly and when I managed to turn all the way back around, I was surprised to find her lips pressed to my cheek. "But now I'll settle for that."

"You are _such_ a tease!" I groaned with another chuckle. However, when she was about to walk away, it was my turn to grab her arm once I decided that I didn't want to watch her delicious beside retreat from me today. "Instead of beating around the bush, why don't we just give in and talk? No criminals, 80's computers, or jealous boyfriends-"

"Kristoff's not my boyfriend." Anna cut me off and that was all it took to make me lean in to steal a kiss.

It was overdue anyway.


	16. That Critical Question

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _That was sneaky._

My mind purred as I let Elsa lead me back through several intersecting streets until we came upon the one she lived on. Actually, everything that she was saying was completely ridiculous, yet I couldn't help the familiar warmth that roiled low in my belly from all the teasing we'd been doing. It felt strangely like some form of foreplay. The air was thick, like a revving machine, roaring louder with each step, waiting to explode and if I wasn't careful, I would give in to that temptation. Although, by the time we actually got to her place, I wanted nothing more than to take her up on her _invitation_ from earlier, to see if she really wasn't wearing a shirt under that damned white hoodie of hers.

Oh, why did the word: _panties_ have to sound so exotic coming from that mouth of hers?

"You know, when I catch you looking at me like that, it makes me want to tear off all your clothes and pin you under me." Elsa sent a frisky smirk my way that had me returning it without a second thought.

"Good luck with that." I breathed and brushed by her when she opened the door. "I don't go down so easily."

"We'll see about that." She shot back, causing a thrill to wrack my body. Even more so when I turned back around after the door closed and locked. We locked eyes the moment it happened and shared a stupid love-drunk moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. "Hot chocolate?" Elsa seemed to calm herself a bit so she could ask.

"Sure." I felt a little better for the change in pace, but that did nothing to slow the heat building between my legs. Us. _Calm down. That isn't what you're here for...right?_ Honestly, the signals _all_ pointed in that direction and I was helpless to stop it. Her scent was messing with my head, as usual. It was a little unnerving to think about the feelings she invoked in me, seeing as I hadn't experienced anything like it before.

Suddenly her house was too hot. Like the inside of an oven and it was excruciating but in no way would I want to have this with somebody else. _Settle down, Anna._ Again, my eyes tried to find her, even through that wall and it was then that I shook my head disdainfully at myself. It was already quite obvious how much I wanted her and how much she wanted me, but I just couldn't bring myself to tackle her to the floor right then.

 _Or could I?_

"I often wondered how my life would be without chocolate." Elsa came back from the kitchen to sit next to me. Closely at that while the water heated. She'd startled me and I tried to mask it with an unconvincing cough before catching the look she pointed in my direction.

"And if I said _I_ didn't like chocolate?" I ventured with a playful smirk.

"I'd drink all that I was going to give you by myself and then question your sanity." She didn't hesitate to deadpan and I let out a laugh.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I do, then." Was my response before turning in my seat to face her better. It was a mistake.

Those eyes of hers glowed like sharp frost and her scent filled my nose, mesmerizing me thus causing my heart to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Her lips tasted so sweet, felt so soft and untouched and I found myself getting caught up in the way our tongues met in a fiery dance. Her kiss was unlike anything I'd felt before. It was _cold_. Her entire mouth felt as chilly as if she'd just eaten a Popsicle two seconds ago. Each time our tongues met, there was light wisps of steam thanks to the unequal temperatures of our mouths. It was erotic and when I suddenly found her straddling my lap, I had to open my eyes.

Another mistake. Gently glowing sapphire-colored eyes were already watching me and it did nothing but shoot a hot bolt of fire down my body. A low growl emerged from my mouth when I sensed the growing need within her and from the way her rocking hips met my thrusts. We hissed excitedly at each other through our noses, causing more steam to escape our mouths as the kiss grew more insistent, more urgent...

And then the tea kettle decided to let out in a shrill whistle.

" _Kuso!_ " Elsa pulled away with a gasping breath and sent her icy glare towards the kitchen.

"Y-you should get that." I sat back, trying to fill my lungs with air again as she begrudgingly got off my lap. When she was gone, I leaned forward to rake my hands through my hair with an idiotic grin tugging at my lips. My semi-cold lips. _Well, that happened._

 _Little minx._

* * *

Creed.

Glaring at the tea kettle in my hand as it poured into the second mug, I leaned in to whisper to it like it could understand what I was saying, " _Sekai de ichiban daikirai."_ I let out a calming sigh and added the chocolate mix. Normally, I could make a cup of hot chocolate worthy enough to curl the toes of the gods themselves, but I just didn't have the ingredients for it. _Boring Nestle it is then._ Of course if I knew the stupid thing was going to interrupt us mid make-out session, I gladly would have 'pretended' to put the water on earlier.

 _She should still be under me right now._

Smoothing my sexual frustration over, I was about to turn so I could deliver the mug to Anna when said girl appeared behind me. The liquid spilled over the edge of the cup when I bumped into her and on instinct to the lick of hotness that touched my fingers, I accidentally froze the entire thing over. " _Chikushou."_ I muttered before holding out the one I hadn't frozen to Anna. "That was a total reflex by the way."

"Does that mean if my hot chocolate didn't save me, I'd be an attractive block of ice right now?" She asked with a smug grin that had me scoffing.

" _Sono doyagao yamete."_ My tongue presented itself. "You're extremely hot, Ms. Bancroft, but not so hot that it turns me off." I shot a wink at her and then let my chunk of chocolate ice slide into the sink, pouring myself another one right after.

"And yet you like hot chocolate and coffee." Anna gave me a skeptical look from over the brim of her cup.

"Hey, coffee is delicious." I defended and then gave her a naughty smirk. "Almost anything hot is delicious. Yes, I'm willing to bet that includes you."

"You're ridiculous." She snorted. I caught that heated look in her attractive orbs though and I had to bite my lip to keep from taking her up on that. Earlier, I just couldn't take it. I had to taste those lips of hers again and I wasn't about to wait. In all honesty, I really just wanted to screw the chit-chat, screw propriety and get her to my bedroom as fast as I could, but there was still the slight apprehension she kept showing. Perhaps the age difference?

 _Six years isn't that far a stretch, is it? Maybe she doesn't want to feel like she's de-_

"What are you thinking?" Her sweet, yet slightly husky voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to smile at her as my hand came up to play with a strand of red hair. Like I'd tell her.

"That I'll let you play with mine if you'll let me play with yours." I answered smugly, not at all prepared for her to smack my arm with some serious force. It made me instinctively jump away from her with a burst of laughter as I continued to rub my poor arm. _Woof!_ I swear, if she'd hit me any harder she may very well have popped my arm out of its socket and that as amusing as it was a little scary. Rest assured, I now knew to what to watch for before she lashed out, be it playful or spiteful and I couldn't help but lean my hip against the counter with another smirk.

"Sorry! I-I didn't-" Anna set her mug down and stepped in front of me. Again, I acted mostly on impulse as I reached out to cup her delectable cheeks. She paused in her worry and when I urged her closer, I didn't hesitate to claim her mouth again. "Wait..." She meekly tried to pull back, but my teeth tugged at her bottom lip, insisting on another open-mouthed intimacy which she provided just as fast as I had moved in.

The one thing I instantly liked about kissing her was the gentle presence of steam that lingered between our mouths with every lick. Like opening the freezer on a hot day. Anna's mouth was _so_ hot and as her body pressed into mine, I broke away from that mouth of hers to drag my cold tongue along her jaw to taste the flesh behind her ear. A low growl rumbled against my body at that. Oh, it was maddening. "Is...is that on purpose?" She murmured, hands feeling up from my hips to my shoulder blades.

"Definitely." I replied in a slight daze from her touch, not actually sure what she was implying, but how could I concentrate when she was leading her nails down my back? The pressure between my legs became more insistent. My own hands began to try to remove her leather jacket and was genuinely pleased to find her shoulders angling back in permission for me to remove it. There was a gentle _thud_ that followed with me suddenly twisting us until she was pressed up against the counter and as she tried to protest, I captured her lips with mine again. "Are you really a werewolf?" I took her hands and lead them around me to place them on my hips, leaving it up to her on whether she chose to grope me or not. Taking advantage of the black tank top she'd been wearing, I left her mouth again to nibble on down her neck and then jumping to nip at her bare, freckled shoulder at the same time my hips rolled into her.

"Ah- what?" Anna stammered, not sure what to do with me assaulting most of her senses.

" _Loup Garou."_ I whispered into her ear before letting my breath gently frost over the shell which melted when I laved at it with my tongue. "You're the Alpha aren't you? One in the same." At that, Anna stopped all she was doing and letting get done to her and slipped out from me completely to catch her breath.

I leaned against the counter again, catching my own breath and licking my lips. My body cried out for her. It craved the warmth she'd been providing, but I forced those feelings down just as a precaution. If she was going to leave me high and dry until the end of time, I had to be ready for it. _Why does she have to taste so damn addictive?_ I shuddered to think of where else I possibly could have tasted her. _Stupid brain and mouth._

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat, right?" Anna's voice was all kinds of turned on, but it was funny for her to use that saying and I let her know by chuckling.

"Sure. But _satisfaction_ brought it back." I purred, turning to face her while crossing my arms so that my chest was squeezed together and I did _not_ miss the way her eyes tried to land anywhere else but there for a few contemplative minutes. "Your secret's safe with me, Sweet Cheeks. You know that." Deciding to add for assurance.


	17. Bump in the Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bancroft.**

 _That's not it._

"That's not it." I sighed, trying to ignore the way her sexy body invited me to do all sorts of things to it. Had she not said _that_ word, we probably would have less clothes on than we did now.

"Did I offend you then?" Elsa asked after pulling herself together again. Instead of coming to stand by me that time, she lifted herself onto the counter top and I had the pleasure of seeing a sliver of her stomach as she did so. That resolved look on her face told a different story though and I suddenly wanted to kick myself for firing her up so much only to withdraw at the last minute. I'd seen _that_ look before.

In truth, she _had_ offended me. It just so happened that I didn't like referring myself to as a _werewolf_ , but she couldn't exactly know that and it plain just wasn't her fault so I forgave her right away. As for telling her that particular detail, I chose not to. I wasn't ready for that. "Not quite. I just-" Running a hand through my hair let me feel the coolness still lingering on my shoulder and when I looked at it, I could still see traces of frost she'd left there that melted as soon as I touched it.

"I see it now." Elsa jumped off the counter and once she did, I felt my jaw flex a little uncomfortably.

"What?" I made sure to keep clear of those lethal lips of hers.

"That you're adorable." Elsa smirked and reached out to cup my cheeks once more. Only that time, she leaned in to look into my eyes. It wasn't a staring contest, but I fought the urge to blink, no matter how badly I wanted to look away. I didn't want her seeing anything she wasn't supposed to see. "I can see you fighting with two sides of yourself." She deduced, hitting the nail right on the head. _Like that._ My jaw clenched. "Anna Bancroft and the Alpha."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I pulled my face out of her hands and took a few steps away from her again. Perhaps it was best to leave before something else happened.

"Both of them aren't giving you what you crave." Elsa's gentle, yet knowing voice made me stop. Before I could turn around again, I felt her press into me from behind and her hands felt their way down my stomach, making me bite into my lip to stifle a groan. "I heard someone say once that a person can't live by two names." Her cold breath lingered by my ear, hands sliding to my pelvis. The touch may have been cold, but it only made my passion grow hotter and I fought desperately to not give in. " _I_ struggled with it." When her hand cupped my sex, I let a growl erupt from my throat and in return, I got a pleased groan from the girl behind me. "But then I met someone else who told me-"

 _Forget it._

A more convincing, dominant growl tore from me as I grabbed her and pulled at her until she was between the wall and I instead. "What did this sage tell you?" I asked huskily, loving the way she seemed to accept the push of dominance I showed as I boxed her in. It strangely felt like she was matching the push with her own sort of pull and that only strengthened our connection. It drove me wild.

"I'd tell you if you weren't so pushy, jerk." She tugged at the hem of my tank top, seemingly anxious to see me without it.

Grinning inwardly, I reached down to take her hands and forced them up to either side of her head. "I'm waiting."

"I don't want to wait." Elsa jerked forward to nip at my nose. I swear I felt the coldness of her breath frost over the tip and barely contained a growl of approval. _Feisty._ "But I'll tell you because it helped me." Her leg wrapped around mine and urged me closer while I began to lean in so I could lead my lips down her delicious, slender neck.

" _You're_ battling with two sides of yourself?" I then pulled my head back to raise a questioning brow at her, only to be exposed to the dusky blue of her dilated eyes and the tempting roll of her hips against my front.

"I was born with powers." She huffed. "Now I don't know if you know, but that's a hard life to live when you're eleven, an orphan, and all you've known is how to run when things got tough. You stop trusting people." Her arms flexed against my grip, body doing it's best to continue rocking against me while I did my best to not grind along with her.

 _Heh. That explains some things._ "Try being twelve, the only survivor of a tragic plane crash, found by supernatural beings, and then getting told that you'll never walk again after being in a coma for _seven_ months." I lowered my voice, eyes falling along her slightly flushed face to her heaving chest where I could see down into her jacket. No shirt. A harsh breath from my flared nose materialized between us at the sight.

"Is that why you're a werewolf now? Because you couldn't walk?" Her eyes followed mine and when I snapped my head back up to glare at her she easily held her ground. She clearly wasn't afraid of me. But as the guarded look on my face registered in her eyes, she breathed out another cool mist against the hot breath I was exuding. _"To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."  
_ She whispered.

I let go of her wrists for a half a second before her lips were on mine again. Hands burying themselves in my hair frantically like I was going to pin them again. Her words struck a nerve in me and I couldn't help but think that they made a lot of sense. Sadly, that wasn't enough to cover the fact that she'd said _that_ word again so frivolously. Too bad. My fingers took hold of her zipper, throwing it open as soon as it reached the bottom and I was pleased to find only a lacy black bra under the hoodie like she'd said. "And that helped you?" I asked against her lips, almost not recognizing my own voice.

"I used to think I was a freak of nature." Elsa replied, grabbing on to my tank top and then yanking it up over my head, throwing it to the floor just after. "My first mentor was _yowamushi_ and he only taught me to survive on dumpster food when I couldn't steal anything better." She continued, my bra falling off next and my body arched on its own when cool hands caressed my breasts. "My second taught me how to properly blend in with the crowd so I could get out of trouble if I found myself in it. Third taught me how to survive on better food than from a dumpster. She taught me to pick-pocket like a master." Her thumbs brushed over the peaks, I let out a groan into her neck. There was a vague awareness that we had _casually_ gone over our pasts in the heat of passion and while it was important to talk about, I felt it necessary to get the lust out of the way first.

Elsa seemed to think the same thing too.

"That's very informative." I half snickered before practically tearing her own bra off. As soon as her full, voluptuous and completely gorgeous chest was revealed, I couldn't help but lean down to encase a taught pink nipple in my mouth.

" _Kuso._ " Elsa said through clenched teeth. "M-my last mentor was the one w-who- _ugh!_ Who told me what I told you." That voice of hers was thick and seductive and I was taken a little by surprise when she suddenly turned us again and forced me into the wall that time. I swear the pictures above us were ready to come crashing down if we kept at it. "He taught me all I know now. Ice and martial arts alike." She pressed into me and the feeling of skin on skin made my knees weak. I wouldn't show that though. No way.

"The cursing and computer skills too?" I husked, reaching down to unbutton her pants and before she could react, I yanked them down over her enchanting hips. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that she'd been telling the truth earlier. _No panties._ And smack me running, I could see her desire sliding down her legs. The delectable scent of her entirety was also making it a little difficult for me to think clearly.

Elsa gasped and her entire body jerked at the barest touch of my fingers before she tugged on my hair and forced my lips back to hers in distraction. "I've always liked computers. My dad and I built one when I was seven. Been building them ever since." Our breath mingled as steam rolled around us. "And the cursing I picked up from my last mentor. He'd always say things like, ' _Nani shite no aho?'_ and _'Nani hanashite no aho?'_ Basically calling me an idiot whenever he saw fit." A breathless chuckle escaped her mouth and I felt her hands shakily unbutton my pants, pushing them down along with my panties as well. I couldn't stop the shudder that licked up my body from the way she spoke in Japanese. _So hot._ "He could be a bit of a douchebag and his methods were sometimes questionable, but I wouldn't dare argue with his results." She added.

"Me neither." I murmured against her ear, taking the lobe between my teeth and groaning again as she dragged the tips of her breasts over mine, melting into my embrace. My hand came back to cup her wet sex, loving the way she immediately thrust forward seemingly of her hips' own volition. _More_ they told me. I didn't deny her and would have easily slid my fingers in had she not distracted me by forcing me back against the wall.

"Say it." She then demanded. I could tell she was right on the edge of losing it, but she held on to her sanity somehow.

"What?" I asked in confusion. My fingers were getting soaked from the juices that flowed down her legs, but were refusing to move until I got an answer. _Damn_ , I could really smell her arousal though. Musky, sweet, tangy...I could practically taste it.

"Tell me what you are." Elsa's hands slid around to roughly grab my butt and she pulled our centers together with such force that I saw hints of stars all across my vision. Another growl of pleasure tore from my mouth as if the wolf in me responded to her that time, making a chill shoot down my spine. I didn't like the feeling. " _To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."_ Elsa whispered, slowly beginning to roll her hips into mine more insistently, driving me just a bit more crazy. "Say it." Her hand fell to my thigh and at the same time I let her wrap it around her hip, I felt something else press against my stomach. It was cold, wet, and I suddenly felt it sliding up and down in a desperate search for more contact.

 _What?_

Whatever it was rubbed against my clit as Elsa adjusted us again and I couldn't hold back the shudder that wracked my body. _W-what?!_ "Wha-" I tried, only to bite into my tongue when it slid over my sex again and again fervently.

"Say it, Anna." Elsa's voice was a lot more hoarse. Taking hold of my butt once again, she clamped her mouth around my pulse point and I finally had half a sense to reach down to see just what it was she was rubbing against me. It was cold. Thick. Phallic-like. _Ice?_ When my hand grasped it, Elsa shuddered against me and captured my lips again. It ran over my folds, seemingly trying to line up, causing my body to react on its own and when my hips instinctively pushed down...

"Oh. _O-oh!_ " My mouth dropped open in shock, allowing Elsa to nibble on my lower lip as she sunk the first few inches in without a hitch.

"You're _so_ tight." She moaned. On the other hand, I was still trying to wrap my head around what was happening. I just knew that right then, I was being filled. I was being filled and man alive was it amazing! "Say it, Sweet Cheeks."

"I-" my words got stuck in my mouth as I clamped down on the ice that had penetrated me. A pleasure-filled moan came out instead.

"You can trust me." Elsa paused at the same time I felt her hips against mine once more. _She- it's all the way in. We're connected._ My mind told me. My body was now vibrating with even more intense pleasure than before. Never had I experienced anything like this and I only wanted more. "Just tell me what you are one time and I promise to love those parts of you that you hide from the world all. Night _. Long_." Her promise flowed like warm water around me but it wasn't uncomfortable whatsoever.

I wanted that. The wolf in me wanted that. She'd said that one could not live by two names, but what if I didn't want to be the Alpha? What if I wanted to keep living like I was? Anna with supernatural abilities? Could I do that? Would I have to become something else? I had to wonder if that was what happened to Elsa. _Elsa._

 _To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control._

Elsa began sliding in and out, teasingly at first, but then began to increase before slowing again. Her hands massaged my butt and her kisses showered over my shoulder, collarbones and neck. "Show me how strong you are by accepting what's inside of you." She whispered. "And I'm not talking about _this_." A particularly hard thrust that hit the right spot had me gasping as my hands took purchase on her shoulders. Another groan followed in it's wake. "You will be denied any kind of relief until I hear you say it just once."

My eyes struggled to send the hard look I wanted to give her. "Wha- what makes you think it's that easy for me?" I asked through clenched teeth. _Oh,_ this was a special kind of torture and I was loving it as much as I was hating it.

"It's as easy as saying your name." She then buried her face in my breasts, kissing and licking them as she thrust harder. The rhythm came so naturally to us, our bodies meshing together like no one else I had ever had sex with. I could trust her. Uncharacteristic sounds were drawn out of me with each maddening stroke, moans and gasps that she reveled in with praises of her own. I didn't even remember feeling this way with Kristoff. Then again, _he_ didn't know my whole secret. Elsa did and she wasn't afraid of me.

She accepted me.

My fingers dragged along her back and I instinctively dug my heels into her glorious rear, pulling her closer thus pushing her even deeper inside. It was sheer bliss. My eyes rolled upward and when I suddenly felt the floor under my back, I instinctively arched into the body above me. Her hands were then free to roam all over, exploring every inch of my body almost lovingly, successfully pushing me closer to the edge. I had never felt so overwhelmed before and all too soon, her hands stopped, her hips stopped, everything stopped moving and she was left staring intently at me through a mess of platinum blonde hair. She was breathing just as heavily and we both found ourselves shivering slightly from the intensity. "Do you want it?" Her thick voice assaulted my ear as she deliberately rolled her hips into me. Once. Twice. I bit back a groan, but I was sure the need in my eyes were enough of a response.

"I-I'm a werewolf." I bit out, knowing she would eventually make me say it after I answered her question right then.

"Again." Elsa's hips began to pick up the pace once more. Faster. Harder.

"I- _nngh!_ " I actually whimpered when she continued to bottom out with every thrust. "A-a werewolf."

I couldn't take it any more and when Elsa angled her body to let her pelvis rub against my clit, I forced my head back. " _Again._ " Elsa growled fervently, causing my body to tighten in response. A terrifying thought crossed my mind that had me fearing she'd stop again, so I sucked it up and grabbed her face to hold it over mine.

" _I'm. A. Werewolf, damn it_." My voice was low and dangerous, yet I saw a flash of brightness in those icy depths as she genuinely smiled at me.

"Oh yes you are, Ms. Bancroft." She said. "And the most sexiest one I've ever seen."

I could have laughed and told her I was the _only_ one she'd met, but after a few more short, hard thrusts, my groans turned guttural. A cry sounded just after. My head tipped back and my eyes screwed shut as the incredible pleasure crashed over me.


	18. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Creed.

The rays of the morning sun burned right into my vision and made me turn away to find shelter. My nose bumped into something not exactly hard, but not too soft either and when my hand came up to explore what stopped me, I felt...skin? Cracking a bleary eye, I suddenly saw the best thing I'd ever seen in my life waking up. Freckles.

Anna was still there.

As her shoulders rose and fell evenly, I didn't resist the temptation to trace my hands over her warm skin. Actually it felt a little hotter than any other person, but that didn't bother me. In fact, I let a wide smile capture my lips as my fingers trailed over the scratch marks that _I_ had left on her sun-kissed flesh. Among the still healing divets from my nails were some actual scars I hadn't had the chance to really look at or feel and _my_ were they on the impressive side. _Wow. She certainly had to go through something to get these._ They looked like scratch marks left by a lion, but if I had to recall that night in the subway, Anna's other form was fairly large too and with a body that big, there were bound to be some pretty huge paws. Her scars could have easily been inflicted by another beast of the same stature.

Although that was interesting on its own, what really had my attention was a tattoo that was imprinted on her left shoulder. The thick black swirls were jagged on the tips, making it appear sharp as a whole, and even from a distance one could tell it was a Phoenix. It might have been a sight at first, but upon closer examination, I saw that it couldn't have been done by a professional. It looked hurried, fashioned either to symbolize some sort of fury from the beholder or it could have been done while in motion. The best tattoo artist out there might have cringed at the sight, yet there was a subtle haunting beauty to it. There was a story there. I'd read once that in Roman times a criminal was branded to identify their crimes to the world. And to forever remind them of what they'd done. My finger trailed over the curved wing as I thought about that. _Is this a reminder?_

It wouldn't be a surprise to me.

Seeing her as open as she'd been just a few hours ago, it was incredible. She hid in plain sight, covering her anger and hurt with smiles and lies. Now, I didn't question what she went through seeing as she'd said she was only twelve when it all happened and while a lot could happen in seven months alone, I didn't want to think about what seven _years_ would have done to that little girl that left Arendelle. But I _could_ say that whatever darkness she'd been exposed to there did nothing to diminish the light she still carried with her. It was subtle, a mere flicker in the other raging emotions that swarmed in the eyes that had seen things no ordinary person could comprehend. It was still there and no matter what opinions people had about the Alpha, I really just saw her past as being an ordinary person in caught in an extraordinary situation. Because she had that light, I figured that was why she still contained more of her humanity than probably most from the place she'd been.

And that alone was what made me trust her like I did.

I'd seen people give into their dark sides and there was nothing anyone or anything could do to save them. _"Living is not for the weak."_ My mentor told me once when I accompanied him on one of his missions and we had to stop another one he'd trained that chose to give in to the darkness. She was insane, really. Thinking that revenge and justice went hand and hand because her fiance got killed by her step dad. When we managed to stop her, he went on to tell me, _"Sooner or later people go through something life changing. Most believe there are two types of people who go through it: The ones who grow stronger from the experience and survive it and the ones who die."_ But then he'd told me that there was a third type: _"The ones who learn to love the fire. They choose to stay in the pain because it's easier to embrace when it's all you know anymore."_

My fingers traced over the scars on her back that time and I saw something similar to a bite mark on the tip of her shoulder, bordering on her bicep. Besides that were what appeared to be bullet wounds, a couple more cuts and even a lick of a burn on her lower back. Amazing. _These scars tell me you're a survivor._ To me, scars were still on the sexy list and _damn_ did Anna's body do things to me. Not only her body though.

I was intrigued by the woman and attracted like I'd never been before.

Anna stirred then. "Do you always feel people up in the mornings?" She mumbled before stretching and I watched her muscles in fascination while they responded to her groan that sounded somewhere between.

"When they're naked and in my bed, yes." I giggled, scooting closer so I could kiss her shoulder and snake an arm around her waist. _So warm._

"You're cold." Anna contradicted my thought, trying not to shiver, but failed with another groan.

"Then you should warm me up." I smiled and deliberately moved forward until we were properly spooning. Her response was an amusing semi-annoyed growl that bordered dangerously on a whine and I didn't hesitate to nuzzle into the back of her neck so she'd get used to my body temperature. I could be warm if I really wanted to, but I didn't really want to and it made me remember another woman I'd met once that said if she ran she would melt. But I actually just liked Anna's warmer than normal body."You did a pretty good job with that last night." My mouth opened against her skin, pressing a cold kiss to the base of her neck and in return, drawing out gooseflesh along her stomach that I felt with my arm.

 _Talk about a magical feeling._ My mind whispered as my hand drew lazy designs on her muscular stomach. In truth, it hadn't been that long for me to be waking up next to someone, but I could easily say that those previous nights had definitely _not_ been as fulfilling as my night with Anna Bancroft. I swear my body was still tingling with aftershocks and the fact that she was still there and so close had me wanting her all over again. The fact that I could be _me_ with her was also an amazing feeling. _She accepts me._ My teeth nipped her shoulder as my hand began it's descent, only to be stopped by Anna's own hand.

"Insatiable." She muttered, voice still lightly coated with sleep.

"Who knows when we'll get another chance?" Instead of forcing my hand further, I brought it back up to her shoulder where I gently prompted her to lie on her back and she thankfully didn't reject that request. " _Ohayou Gozimasu_." I said when teal eyes fluttered open to meet mine.

"I'm going to play it safe and say 'Good Morning to you, too.'" Anna sent me a lopsided grin. That particular grin made my heart flutter.

"It is good to see that I didn't break you." I joked, reaching up to push an unruly strand of red hair out of her eyes. _Bedhead never looked so good._

"It would have to take a lot more than a few ice dildos to accomplish that." She chuckled.

"How charming." I whispered before leaning down to kiss her addicting lips. One of her hands buried itself in my hair and it suddenly felt as if the air shifted around us again because that kiss opened up. Our tongues slid together as I lifted myself up and settled on top of her.

It had only been a few breath-taking moments before I felt a hand slide up the inside of my thigh. _That feels nice._ My mind told me with an inward grin, thinking she was only touching me for the sake of doing so, but as it continued as high as it could, I let out a pleased sigh. For someone as powerful as her, she was so gentle, seemingly waiting for me to provide an answer before she did anything and I loved it. Of course I didn't protest what she was getting ready to do and so when I felt her enter me, I straightened, eyes fluttering with firm pleasure.

Anna used her hips as leverage, rocking them upward to push deeper into me. I returned her enthusiasm and ground forward to meet the next thrust. Having woken up still partly excited and a little sensitive from the night before, I could already feel myself crashing towards the end. Anna added another finger. A moan passed my lips at the subtle fullness she provided and if that wasn't enough, Anna's free hand reached for one of mine, guiding it towards my center with a silent instruction for me to touch myself.

" _K-kuso, Anna-"_ I breathed, doing just what she wanted as I set my hand into motion between my legs. "You're so damn hot." _And naughty._ I added silently, regardless that she could probably see it in my eyes.

And then she _smiled_ at me. It was this big kind of smile that had her teal eyes glimmering quite attractively in the morning sun.

 _Oh damn._ I ground down on her fingers, letting my hand take care of the rest. I knew exactly how to touch myself, how fast and where and that was it. Anna hit a particular spot in just the right angle and I was so taken by the overwhelming speed and intensity of my climax that I very _nearly_ screamed. My eyes slammed shut and my entire body tensed so tightly that it cut the sound off short into a breathless moan, coursing so powerfully that I practically collapsed on top of her. It left me breathless enough to be panting by the time I came back down from the high.

As soon as her fingers left me, I deflated further until I buried my face in Anna's neck. It took me a second to feel anything else, but when I got that sense back, I felt those lips of hers. She was trailing these sweet, soft little pecks back and forth across my shoulder and up my neck. It was so cute that after a few more seconds of getting hold of myself, I just had to look. I wanted to see the way her lips caressed my skin, but once I did look, Anna stopped. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Placing my own kiss to her jaw. "You don't have to apologize to me for anything." I murmured, tracing my lips to her chin where I playfully bit her.

"You're something else." Anna's voice had a smile in it and I was pleased once again when her warm hands set on my waist as if she didn't even want me to think about moving off of her.

 _"Damare."_ I smirked.


End file.
